Où suis-je tombé?
by auroraaa1
Summary: Et si Sirius n'était pas mort, et si 40 ans après la bataille au ministère, Black sortait du voile dans lequel il était tombé et devait réapprendre à vivre dans un monde bien différent du sien. Et surtout avec des personnes qu'il ne connait pas.
1. l'arrivée

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Comme d'habitude, le monde de HP appartient à JKR mais l'histoire qui va suivre est la mienne. Bonne Lecture!**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Il pensait que c'était fini, il avait vu le sort lancé par Bellatrix se diriger vers lui, il avait vu ce faisceau lumineux arriver sur lui et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire tout ce qu'il l'entourait fut sombre, il était dans un état végétatif absolu. Il avait reconnu le sort de sa cousine, un simple stupéfix ne faisait pas ça, et il pouvait bouger, le sort ne faisait donc pas effet. Il n'avait aucune idée sur où il était, sur ce qu'il l'entourait et du temps qui passait. Sirius n'avait plus aucune notion de temps, et quand il vit une lumière forte se rapprocher de lui, il ne sut pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sirius ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver.

OoooOOo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le décor qui lui faisait face était familier. Il se trouvait sur un lit blanc, dans une chambre aux murs blancs, et aux rideaux tout aussi blancs. La pièce avait cette odeur particulière des hôpitaux. Sirius sut de suite qu'il se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste, ça signifiait qu'il était revenu, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre. Un immense sourire barrait son visage, il ne savait pas en quelle année il se trouvait, ni qui l'avait sortie de son antre mais il était heureux d'être à nouveau dans son monde.

Rapidement un medicomage arriva et l'examina minutieusement, il ne lui parla pas ne répondit pas aux innombrables questions de Black, il lui donna juste une potion pour que le patient dorme avant de repartir.

Lors de son second réveil, Sirius ne fut pas seul dans la pièce. Il vit directement un homme assit sur une chaise en face de son lit. Cheveux bruns ébouriffés, lunettes sur le bout du nez. Potter, aucun doute.

« Harry !

\- Loupé.

\- James ? » Demanda Sirius plus que septique, il n'avait pas pu remonter le temps.

Le Potter inconnu lui rit au nez avant de reprendre son sourire moqueur. Définitivement ce n'était pas Harry, son gentil petit filleul.

« On m'a dit que je ressemblais à mon grand père mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. D'ailleurs les yeux verts de la famille viennent de grand mère Lily non ?

\- Oui, Grand père ?! Grand mère !? Merlin qui es tu ?!

\- Je suis Albus, le fils de Harry. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Al'

\- Mais tu es vieux !

\- Je n'ai que trente six ans !

\- Non mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry il avait 15 ans.

\- Et il m'a eut 4 ans après.

\- Il a eut un gosse à 19 ans !

\- Même 18 ans vu qu'il a eut James avant moi. En faite j'ai un grand frère, James Potter, il y a moi Albus et ma petite sœur Lily.

\- Ok. Ok. Laisse moi le temps. J'ai fais un bon d'environs 40 ans dans le futur !

\- Ouais ça doit être ça. Papa est tellement content que tu sois là. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Mais c'est impossible, les voyages dans le temps sont interdits et c'est magiquement impossible que j'ai fais un bon de 40 ans.

\- En faite, tu n'as pas vraiment voyagé dans le temps. Tu étais bloqué dans un voile pendant toutes ses années, donc tu n'as pas vieilli et le voile t'as « recraché » il y a quelques jours.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Alors là, je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas tout savoir. »

Sirius resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant à mettre en place ses pensées. Ce qu'Albus lui dit n'avait aucun sens et pourtant c'était la pure vérité. Il regarda le dernier des Potter en se disant que si le fils d'Harry avait son âge, exactement son âge, son filleul était maintenant plus vieux que lui. C'est sur cette pensée perturbante que Black reprit la discussion avec Al'.

« Raconte moi.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi. Parce que 'raconte moi' c'est un peu large.

\- Comment c'est fini la guerre, comment va Harry, qui est ta mère. Ce genre de chose c'est plus précis pour toi ?

\- Un peu. Alors la guerre s'est finie le 2 mai 1998, à Poudlard, papa a réussi à vaincre Voldemort grâce à un expeliarmus. Après la bataille il a eut dû mal à reprendre sa vie. Le fait d'avoir tuer l'a beaucoup touché et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est rapproché de mon autre parent.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je te préviens tu ne l'aimes pas d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, fit Albus

\- Fait pas monter le suspense.

\- C'est Severus Rogue.

\- Arrête de blaguer.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Père a failli y rester lors de la dernière bataille mais il a réussi à rester en vie de justesse et est resté des semaines à l'hôpital. Papa est allé le remercié pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui et tout doucement ils ont commencé à parler et à s'attacher à l'autre.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Pff tu verras ça avec papa alors. Donc papa est maintenant directeur de Poudlard, James, mon frère est joueur de quiddich pro, Lily a repris le magasin de baguette de Ollivander et moi je suis journaliste. »

Sirius regarda l'homme en face de lui. Harry a eut un bien étrange fils, là où Harry était timide et réservé. Al souriait était jovial et n'hésite pas à faire ami ami avec un homme qu'il ne connaît pas.

Harry et Servillus. Comme si c'était possible. En plus al' ressemblait pas du tout à rogue. On aurait dit James. Mais si cet Albus lui disait la vérité. Comment est ce arrivé? Comment son si gentil et JEUNE filleul a pu tombé dans les pires bras de l'univers.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Black ne vit pas une furie plus si brune que ça entrer dans sa chambre. Il eut conscience de sa présence que lorsque la dit furie lui sauta dessus.

« Oh Sirius tu m'as manqué.  
\- Harry?  
\- Bah oui, qui d'autre? » , rigola Harry

Sirius regarda son filleul avec attention, il n'avait plus rien du petit adolescent qu'il avait laissé, il avait face à lui un homme grande de haute stature avec les cheveux poivres et sels, tirant plus vers le sel, portant des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez. Il dégageait une aura de tranquillité et d'apaisement ce qui étonna plus Sirius que les changements physiques.

« Alors comme ça tu es en couple avec ROGUE !

\- Al je t'avais dis de pas lui dire !

\- Désolé Pa'.

\- Harry, il ne blague pas ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Non, je suis marié à Sev' depuis, trente ans maintenant.

\- Et tu n'es pas lassé ?

\- Sirius, ne commence pas. Al, tu peux t'occuper de lui. J'ai un rendez vous avec des parents d'élèves. On viendra manger chez toi ce soir, comme ça on se verra un repas tous ensemble, ça fait un moment qu'on est pas venu au square. Ça te va ?

\- Ok, il va pouvoir sortir dans quelques minutes comme ça je lui ferais visiter le square en vous attendant.

\- Parfait ! Tu es super Al '.

\- Hey oh ! Je suis là, vous pourriez au moins me dire ce qui se passe pour moi.

\- Désolé Sirius, c'est juste que j'ai des réunions à l'école et que aujourd'hui je ne peux pas tout annuler alors il vaut mieux que tu restes avec Al' non ? Si mon bubus veut bien.

\- Papa ! M'appelle pas comme ça, je n'ai plus 15 ans depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr que je veux bien m'occuper de Sirius. Répliqua Al' en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Bon dans ce cas, parfait, Siri je te laisse entre les mains d'Al. »

Et Harry reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sirius regardait l'endroit où se trouvait son filleul une seconde plus tôt plus qu'étonné.

« Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Ouais, toujours aussi speed. Bon je te laisse te préparer, tu as des vêtements propres sur la chaise, je vais chercher tes papiers pour que tu puisses sortir. »

Sirius prit donc rapidement une douche avant de s'habiller avec des vêtements ramenaient par le fils Potter. Mettant la chemise qui l'attendait, Black se reprit son reflet en pleine face. Il était sorti du voile dans le même état dans lequel il y était rentré, c'est-à-dire, toujours marqué par son séjour à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver un physique qu'il considérait correcte et devoir porter des vêtements de quelqu'un de son âge dans lesquels il flottait lui rappelait ce qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Mettant de côté son dégoût physique pour sa personne, Sirius rejoint Albus à l'accueil de l'hôpital et après avoir signé quelques papiers ils purent enfin quitter Saint Mangouste. Albus fit transplaner Sirius directement face à l'ancienne maison familiale des Black.

« Pourquoi tu habites ici ? Cette maison est la pire que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Déjà n'insulte pas ma maison, et j'habite ici depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, mes pères n'ont jamais voulu habiter ici, alors quand j'ai cherché une maison j'ai demandé celle là vu qu'elle était déjà à papa. Mais tu vas voir, je l'ai rénové elle n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était avant.

\- J'espère pour toi. Bon, on rentre, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as fait de... ça.

\- Tu vas voir c'est génial maintenant ! Je suis trop content de ce qu'on a réussi à faire ! »

Rentrant dans la maison sous le discours d'Al qui expliquait comment il avait rénové la maison, Sirius n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait être la même maison, ce n'est pas possible. Tout le rez-de-chaussée formait une seule et même pièce lumineuses et agréable, l'ancienne décoration et les anciens meubles avaient disparu. Tout était plus chaleureux, accueillant et moderne. Si on ne lui avait pas dit que cette maison était celle où il avait grandit jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

Marchant à travers cette grande pièce, il en découvrit un peu plus sur le nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'Albus n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordonné, de nombreux documents, papiers, dossiers étaient disposés sur différents meubles de la pièce.

« Alors ça te plaît ?

\- C'est super ce que tu as fais là.

\- Tu trouves vraiment ? J'ai mis du temps à tout faire et encore tu n'as pas tout vu. »

Albus, fit donc revisiter la demeure à Sirius qui s'enthousiasma de la bonne humeur constante de son hôte. Il était constamment souriant et faisait passer sa joie de vivre à Sirius qui en avait bien besoin. Après la visite de la maison qui dura deux bonnes heures, Al' ayant expliquait tous les changements qu'il a opéré dans chacune des pièces de la maison, Sirius était épuisé et affamé.

« Je vais préparer du thé et des gâteaux. Va dans le canapé on dirait que tu vas tombé d'un instant à l'autre. S'exclama Albus

\- La faute à qui. Fit Sirius en faisant ce qu'Al lui disait. »

Lorsque Albus arriva dans le salon avec un plateau rempli de gâteaux et de thé il découvrit un Sirius endormi, allongé de tout son long. Il se dit en souriant qu'il y était allé peut être un peu fort avec le nouveau.

* * *

Harry venait de finir les dernières réunions de parents d'élèves de sa journée, il avait décidé de les mettre en place quelques années auparavant quand il a vu que certains élèves cachés leurs résultats à leur famille. Mais il n'avait pas prit en compte le fait que dans un établissement avec des centaines d'élèves les réunions de ce type lui prendraient un temps fou. C'est donc un Harry Potter heureux d'en avoir fini qui rejoint son mari dans son laboratoire de potion.

« Sev' je n'en peux plus, pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être le directeur de cette école ?

\- Parce que j'ai refusé.

\- Très drôle Severus. Soupira Harry en s'adossant contre le plan de travail de son mari.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas su dire non quand Minerva te l'a proposé.

\- Comment tu as pu me laisser être assez faible pour accepter.

\- Parce que si tu n'avais pas dis oui, Minerva serait revenu me voir et le rôle de directeur te convient tellement mieux qu'à moi. Tu es le meilleur que je n'ai jamais connu.

\- Me flatter ne servira à rien, tu le sais très bien. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Une potion de fécondité pour James. Lui et son mari ont enfin décidé d'avoir un enfant, c'est pas génial?

\- Si, on sera officiellement grand père après ça. Et tu dois le laisser se débrouiller seul, il s'y connaît en potion.

\- Je savais que tu allais encore dire que je le couve trop. Soupira Severus.

\- En même temps c'est le cas. c'est étonnant que ça soit toi ait du mal à couper les ponts avec nos enfants. Même si ça fait plus de dix ans qu'ils ont quitté la maison.

\- Que veux tu ? Je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Tu vas être content, on mange chez Al' ce soir. Dit Harry

\- En pleine semaine et pendant ses vacances ? C'est étonnant.

\- C'est surtout que j'ai laissé Sirius avec lui et que on va le chercher et du coup je nous ai invité chez Al'. On le voit jamais.

\- On va en profiter ce soir alors. » lui sourit Severus

Quand le couple Potter - Rogue arriva chez leur dernier fils, la maison était calme, pas un bruit leur arrivait aux oreilles, et rapidement ils trouvèrent Sirius toujours en plein sommeil dans le canapé du salon.

«Papa ! Père, vous êtes déjà là. Arrivant de l'étage

\- Il est l'heure Al'. Le repas est prêt rassure moi. Demanda Severus qui savait que son fils avait tendance à être tête en l'air

\- Mais oui. J'étais juste en train de m'habiller. Il dort encore ?

\- Ouais Black dort toujours. Dit Severus

\- Il va bien ? interrogea Harry.

\- Il est perdu mais ça à l'air d'aller. » Dit Al' en le réveillant doucement.

Ils passèrent donc tous les quatre à tables, pour entamer le repas préparer par Albus qui avait toujours aimé cuisiner, au début avec Harry et ensuite pour sa famille. Le repas se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Severus et Sirius prenaient grand soin à ne pas s'adresser la parole pour ne pas entamer de dispute. La fin de soirée arriva rapidement et la question de ce qu'allait faire Sirius aussi. Mais il s'avérait que Black ne le savait pas, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour son filleul, surtout que celui ci avait l'air occupé par son travail et il était hors de question pour Sirius de passer son temps avec Severus.

« Tu veux venir à la maison le temps de t'habituer à tous ces changements Sirius ?

\- Non, Harry. Tu es assez occupé comme ça en ce moment sans que j'en rajoute.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je veux as que tu restes tout seul.

\- Sincèrement Harry. Ça va aller. Tu as assez de chose à gérer comme ça.

\- Il peut rester avec moi cette semaine. Vous êtes en vacances en fin de semaine donc il peut rester ici et après venir avec vous. Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

\- Ça te convient Sirius ?

\- Oui oui parfait. » Fit Black en voyant là un moyen d'esquiver Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser seul.

Harry, bien que peu enchanté de laisser Sirius et Al' tous seul du se résigner et rentrer chez lui sans son parrain.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. TV, moto et repas

Quand Sirius se réveilla le lendemain de son arrivée chez Al' sans grand repaire, il avait passé la nuit dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère qui, comme tout le reste de la maison, avait été remise à neuf. Plus rien ne lui rappelait la demeure où il avait passé son enfance. Il l'avait détestée, elle représentait la famille sang pur parfaite chose qu'il reniait corps et âme. Mais là, il donnerai tout, tout pour avoir un détail qui lui rappel son époque. Que ce soit les murs délabrées de la maison, les têtes d'elfes ou encore le portrait de sa mère, Sirius aurait aimé revoir les éléments caractéristiques qu'il détestait autrefois quelques choses de commun pour lui, pour qu'il puisse avoir un repart dans ce nouveau monde.

Sirius était allongé dans le grand lit de cette grande chambre les bras croisés derrière la tête, Black fixé le plafond et essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait de vivre. Entre son époque et celle ci il y avait beaucoup d'éléments différents. Déjà le comportement des personnes, ils ne vivaient pas dans la crainte, ni l'angoisse d'une nouvelle attaque de mangemort, leur vie était si calme et tranquille. Aussi loin que Sirius se souvienne il n'avait pu vivre une vie comme celle ci et avoir cette opportunité l'effrayée. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'après guerre, il ne pensait pas survivre alors être des années après était une sensation spéciale pour le brun.

D'un coup, il entendit de la musique venir du rez-de-chaussez de la maison. Intrigué, Black alla dans le salon et se retrouva en face d'un objet qu'Al lui avait présenté la veille : La télévision. Sirius n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet objet était mais à présent il se disait qu'il aurait dû demander plus d'explication. Il aurait comprit pourquoi cet écran qui était totalement noir la veille montré un concert.

Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'Al et il ne fut pas déçu de la vue. Devant lui se tenait son hôte, en train de préparer le petit déjeuné mais surtout en train de danser devant ses fourneaux. Black ne retint pas son regard qui passa sur le corps d'Al. Le fils de Rogue était vraiment un bel homme, grand, large d'épaule il était musclé sans que cela ne face trop.

« Al' ? »

Albus regarda Sirius et lui adressa un grand sourire, vraiment un bel homme, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sirius.

« Siri ! Bien dormi ? Oh je t'ai réveillé avec la musique ?

\- Non non ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est quoi ?, demanda Sirius en montrant la télévision

\- La télévision.

\- À quoi ça sert ? Comment ça marche ? Pourquoi ça bouge ?

\- C'est une invention moldu que les sorciers ont reprit et c'est vraiment cool. Ça met en scène des images parfois pour créer une histoire ou dans ce cas pour montrer un concert.

\- Comme les photos sorcières ?

\- Plus ou moins, mais comme tu le vois il y a du son et c'est de meilleur qualité. »

Sirius continua à regarder la télévision avec un air septique. Albus ne put retenir un rire en voyant le visage de Sirius. Il l'embrasa sur la joue et l'attira dans la cuisine.

« Tu es trop mignon.

\- Quoiii ? »

Albus continua de rire tout en terminant la préparation du premier repas de leur journée.

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Albus

\- Je sais pas, tu me proposes quoi ?

\- Je dois faire quelques courses sur le chemin de traverse, on pourrait allait te chercher une nouvelle baguette. Et comme ça tu rencontreras Lily.

\- D'accord ! Parfait. »

Sirius regardait encore la télévision d'un œil suspect, il ne comprenait pas comment des moldus arrivaient à faire fonctionner un objet comme celui ci, c'était obligatoirement magique pour lui.

« ça t'intrigue.

\- Évidemment ! Ça n'existait pas ça à mon époque. Je suis certain que ça marche avec de la magie noire, les moldus ne savent pas faire bouger les images !

\- Maintenant si ! Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas du tout comment ils font mais la magie n'a rien avoir la dedans je peux te le jurer !

\- Mouais. C'est quand même étrange. »

Albus sourit face au scepticisme prononcé de Sirius, le brun avait l'air complètement perdu. Et même si Al' faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à se retrouver dans ce nouveau monde il ne pouvait imaginer ce sentiment perpétuel d'être perdu. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que c'était de ne rien comprendre aux moindres petits objets qui l'entouraient.

Al' poussa Sirius dans le canapé et lui mit entre les mains la télécommande de la télévision sorcière. S'installant à côté de Black il ne loupa le regard étonné de celui ci.

« Quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- On a le temps, on pourra aller voir Lily après. Pour le moment tu vas faire connaissance avec la meilleure invention de la vie ! »

Sirius rigola et apprivoisa cet nouvel objet, il trouva rapidement comment s'en servir et trouva un programme qui plut à Albus ainsi qu'à lui. Les deux hommes passèrent la journée ensemble sur ce canapé à rire des programmes peu enrichissant que leur proposées les chaînes sorcières. Albus avait réussi à faire oublier la solitude qui emplissait Black.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement pur les deux compères, tous deux n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Ils avaient depuis longtemps laissé tomber la télé pour discuter tranquillement. Albus passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius pendant que ce dernier le regardait en souriant. Il s'est avéré qu'ils partageaient la même passion, celle pour les motos moldues. Ils pourraient en parler des heures, ils en parlèrent des heures et Albus promit à Sirius de l'emmener voir les nouveaux modèles, ce qui enchanta ce dernier.

« Merci, dit Sirius après quelques secondes de silence, Albus comprit qu'ils ne parlaient plus de moto, Merci d'être là, tu dois sûrement avoir envie de faire autre chose que...

Je te coupe tout de suite Siri, si je le fais c'est que j'en ai envie.

\- Il y a des trucs plus marrants à faire.

\- Moi j'ai passé une super journée, pas toi ?

\- Si, bien sûr

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Pas de problème, sourit Sirius

\- On va préparer le repas. »

Dit Albus en attirant Sirius avec lui dans la cuisine. Potter adorait cuisiner, il tenait ça de ses pères, Harry était un très bon cuisinier dû au Dursley et Severus, magnait aussi bien l'Art de réaliser une potion que l'Art culinaire. Depuis son plus jeune âge Albus avait cuisiné avec ses parents contrairement à Sirius, qui n'avait jamais eut à se préparer ne serait qu'un thé.

« Cuisiner ? Moi ? Hors de question ?, se défendit Sirius.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas faire.

\- Je vais t'apprendre.

\- Non ça ira, merci. Mais je préfère te regarder.

\- Je n'y crois pas !, rit Albus

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas faire le repas avec moi.

Sinon quoi ?

\- Tu ne mangeras pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser mourir de faim.

\- Non bien sûr que non, je vais juste te laisser préparer ton repas SEUL et SANS mon aide.

\- Ok Ok on le fait ensemble ! Plus de menaces horribles !

\- Tu as pris la bonne décisions petit prince !»

Albus rigola de bon cœur en nouant un tablier autour de la taille de Black qui montrait son mécontentement. Rapidement, Sirius s'habitua à l'idée de devoir cuisiner, surtout à cause des taquineries d'Albus.

Al' était plutôt étonné de voir que Sirius n'avait pas encore fait de catastrophes quand ce dernier posa sa main sur la plaque chaude, brûlant d'un coup le plat de sa main. Potter fut fort réactif sur ce coup, il fit rapidement apparaître sa trousse avec les potions de premier soin made in Severus, et fit s 'asseoir le grand blessé sur une chaise le temps qu'il s'occupe de sa main. Il lui étala un baume apaisant et réparateur sur la main abîmée.

« C'est dangereux ton truc.

\- C'est une plaque ça sert à faire cuir les aliments

\- J'ai vu ça de prés.

\- J'aurai du te prévenir.

\- A moins que tu l'ais fais exprès.

\- Et pourquoi j'aurai fais ça.

\- Pour être mon infirmier. »

Al' rougit, sans le savoir Sirius avait réussi ce que peut de personne arrivée à faire, gêner Albus Potter.

Asuivre...


	3. Sortie, Lily, Remus

Comme la veille Sirius se réveilla dans l'ancienne chambre de son frère, mais contrairement au jour précédent, le dernier des Black ne se morfondait pas sur son sort. Bien que toujours affecté par ce changement d'époque, la compagnie du nouveau propriétaire des lieux lui avait permit de changer d'état d'esprit. Au lieu de se complaire dans sa malchance, il voulait découvrir ce nouveau monde, il s'étonna de penser qu'il voulait qu'Albus lui fasse découvrir ce nouveau monde. Ce Potter, avec son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse l'aidait à passer ce cap difficile de sa vie et Sirius lui en était tellement reconnaissant.

Comme la veille, Sirius fut coupé dans ses pensées par le son de la musique venant de la télévision de l'étage inférieur. Souriant en repensant à sa journée précédente, Sirius descendit les longs escaliers séparant les deux niveaux de la maison. Il arriva devant la cuisine pour voir Albus chanter et danser tout en préparant ce qui semblaient être des pancakes. La vue qu'offrait Al' ne déplu pas à Black, qui le regarda danser avant qu'il ne le remarque.

« Sirius ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là !

\- Et gâcher ta superbe danse ! Jamais de la vie ! » Rit Sirius sous les protestations d'Al

« Quel est le programme de la journée, demanda Sirius autour du petit déjeuné.

\- Vu qu'on a pas pu aller au chemin de traverse hier on va y aller aujourd'hui. Ça te va ?

\- Parfait, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre plus longtemps. »

Rapidement les deux se préparèrent pour leur sortie dans le monde sorcier. Sirius sentait un stress montait, ça allait être la première fois depuis son retour qu'il allait sortir en publique. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, les personnes qu'il avait croisé étaient toutes plus détendues, qu'avant. Le monde lui paraissait plus calme mais il ne savait si cette image était vrai ou non.

Sirius retrouva donc Albus devant la cheminée peu sûr de lui.

«Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Comment c'est là bas ?

\- C'est le chemin de traverse, c'est bruyant, bondé de monde, remplis de boutiques en tout genre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je ne l'ai pas connu à ton époque.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Je n'ai plus le choix il faut croire.

\- Ne stresse pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Albus entra donc dans l'antre de la cheminée, et parti direction le chemin de traverse. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Il atterrit dans l'arrière d'un boutique. La petite pièce était aménagée simplement, avec juste une table, des chaises et un nécessaire à thé. Sirius regarda Albus qui l'attendait patiemment.

« Où sommes nous ?, demanda Sirius

\- Tu vas voir ! »

Albus entraîna Black à travers la boutique, ils passèrent dans plusieurs pièces qui ne donnèrent aucun indice sur le lieu où ils se trouvèrent, ces pièces n'étaient remplies que d'armoire vide donnant un aspect triste et non utilisé à la boutique. Mais peu à peu les pièces se remplirent de petites boites rectangulaire que Sirius connaissait bien.

« La boutique de Baguette ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique même et Sirius fut subjuguait par les changements opérés dans ce magasin. Là où l'ancienne boutique était sombre, austère et paraissait légèrement négligé. La nouvelle était agréable, lumineuse et terriblement accueillante, même si la disposition était la même, la remise à neuf avait fait du bien à cette boutique ancestrale.

Albus chercha sa sœur, qui devait sûrement être en train de faire du rangement, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans sa boutique. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la jeune femme, entourait d'innombrable boite. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Al' ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu ! Tu es à Londres depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours...

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens me voir ?

\- Normal je m'occupais de Sirius. D'ailleurs, Lily, je te présente Sirius Black. Sirius, voici Lily Potter, ma petite sœur.

\- Enchanté, sourit Lily, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu paraisses si jeune. Tu as le même âge que papa Sev'.

\- Lily Lily, toujours autant de tact. Il est resté 40 ans, derrière le voile, papa nous en a déjà parlé. Et quand il est sorti il avait toujours la même apparence que lorsqu'il y est rentré.

\- Donc tu as quel âges ? Demanda la jeune Potter.

\- 36 ans comme Albus et toi.

\- 29 ! Dit elle en souriant à son frère. Vous êtes venus pour moi ou pour quelques chose de spécial ?

\- Quelque chose de spécial évidemment ! Sirius a besoin d'une baguette

\- Albus ! » s'exclama Lily en lançant une boite vide sur son frère qui rigolait.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'avec James on dit que tu n'as pas d'humour, reprit Albus qui en rajouta pour énerver sa petite sœur.

\- Sort de la boutique !

\- Mais Lily, tu ne peux pas me virer. Je suis un client tout de même !

\- Non, c'est Sirius mon client, toi tu n'es juste qu'un trouble-fête ! Et trouver une deuxième baguette est plus long que si c'était une première baguette.

\- C'est pas grave je peux attendre ! »

Sirius regarda le frère et la sœur se chamaillaient, il remarqua rapidement le petit sourire qu'ornait le visage d'Albus qui visiblement adorait faire râler sa sœur qui partait au quart de tour.

« Sirius, je te laisse avec Lily.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Lily, a raison ça va mettre du temps pour ta baguette et j'ai pas mal de choses à aller chercher. Je te rejoint ici dès que j'ai fini. Ça te va ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Et si Lily est chiante, n'hésite pas à lui dire. »

Albus déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius et s'en alla laissant Lily et Sirius seul dans la boutique. Un silence gênant fit son apparition entre les deux restant, Lily ne sachant pas comment s'adresser au parrain de son père et Sirius pensant juste qu'Albus aurait pu rester avec lui et attendre un minimum. Mais rapidement la jeune Potter amorça la conversation. Elle dit à Sirius qu'il allait discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Bien que trouvant cela étrange, Black la suivie quant même jusqu'à la première pièce qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Ils s'installèrent donc tous les deux autour de la table et prirent un thé ensemble.

Sirius comprit ce que Lily voulu dire par discussion autour d'un thé, ils parlèrent un long moment de l'ancienne baguette de Sirius, de ces caractéristiques, de ce que Sirius ressentait quand il l'utilisait. Elle lui expliqua que les secondes baguettes étaient toujours plus compliquée à trouver. Les premières étant celles qui correspondaient totalement aux sorciers les baguettes suivantes n'étaient jamais aussi performantes que la première. Un peu déçu de savoir qu'il n'allait pas avoir de baguette aussi idéale que son ancienne, Sirius commença à en tester, commençant par des baguettes ayant une composition semblable à son ancienne baguette. Mais lui et Lily comprirent très vite que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait.

Trouver la baguette de Sirius fut long et périlleux, il manqua de peu de détruire, brûler, ravager ou inonder la boutique de Lily à de nombreuses reprises mais en fin de journée, lorsque les deux furent découragés, ils trouvèrent enfin la baguette idéale.

« Ouiiiii ! Je n'y croyais plus !, s'exclama Lily, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dont la magie était si compliquée.

\- Que veux tu, je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Sourit Sirius. Je vais t'aider à ranger. J'ai mis ta boutique dans un état déplorable.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas, ça arrive souvent.

\- De toute façon je dois attendre Al', donc autant que je t'aide, dit Sirius en commençant.

\- Dit, comment tu trouves Al' ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui, ça m'a l'air. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas bien ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pas la forme.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Il y a deux ans. »

Sirius aurait bien aimé en savoir plus mais le sujet de la conversation entra dans la boutique les bras remplis de baquets et un grand sourire aux lèvres, Sirius mit ses interrogations de côté en le voyant.

Sirius et Albus rentrèrent en fin de journée au 12 square Grimmault. Sirius avait passé une bonne journée avec Lily, mais il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur ses amis ou connaissances de son époque. Il pensa directement à Remus, son meilleur ami, il se demandait comment avait vieilli le loup, avec qui il avait passé sa vie, où se trouvait il ? Avait il eut des enfants ? Il voulait connaître la vie de son ami, vie qu'il n'avait pas pu partager avec lui.

La soirée passa sans qu'il aborde le sujet avec Albus, il ne voulait pas qu'Al pense qu'il veuille rester avec ses anciens amis, ne souhaitant pas blesser son hôte alors qu'il l'aidait, Sirius tût ses interrogations pendant un moment. Le repas venait de se terminer et Sirius n'avait toujours pas exposé ses interrogations, Albus faisait la vaisselle pendant que le brun était toujours assit à table, le regard dans le vague.

« Vas y, dit Albus.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu veux me demander un truc, je le vois.

\- Je... J'aimerai juste savoir ce que sont devenus mes amis.

\- C'est tout. J'ai cru que tu allais me demander quelque chose d'étrange ! Mais il va me falloir des noms, je ne sais pas avec qui tu traînais à cette époque.

\- Remus, Remus Lupin. Je le connais depuis Poudlard.

\- Oh.. Comment te dire ça ?

\- Me dire quoi.

\- Lui et sa femme sont morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard en 1998. »

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Remus, soutien, discussion

Sirius se réveilla tôt ce matin là, bien qu'il n'ai pas dormi beaucoup la nuit précédente, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil pensant à son ami perdu. Albus était resté avec lui toute la nuit, l'écoutant parler de Remus, de leur amitié, du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, de leur année Poudlard, et Potter avait comprit l'importance qu'avait eut Remus dans la vie de Sirius. Il fut un de ses piliers, la voix de la sagesse. Le loup avait été là lors des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie et pour lui, son ami méritait mieux qu'une mort pour une guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il aurait dû avoir une vie remplie de bonheur avec sa femme et son fils.

Albus était donc resté toute la nuit près de Sirius, l'écoutant, lui faisant parler que des bons moments, essayant que Sirius ne déprime pas trop, ne se concentre pas trop sur sa perte. Il avait insisté pour Sirius ne dorme pas seul, il savait que l'animagus allait être encore plus mal une fois seul dans sa chambre et il voulait éviter cela.

Il avait entraîné Black dans son ancienne chambre qui était maintenant celle d'Albus. Sirius fut plus qu'étonné de voir la chambre qui l'avait accueillie de si nombreuses années remise à neuf. Alors que les autres pièces de la maison étaient méconnaissables, celle ci gardait, par quelques éléments, son aspect originel. Sirius en fut heureux et il eut la même sensation de plénitude et de sécurité qu'il avait lorsqu'il entrait dans cette pièce étant enfant et adolescent.

Les deux hommes avaient continué à parler, tous les deux allongés de son côté du lit, se regardant. Tout avait été plus calme, et Sirius en apprit plus sur l'enfance d'Albus. Al avait eut une enfance plus qu'heureuse, ce qui ne fut pas une surprise pour Sirius, il savait que son filleul avait tout fait pour ses enfants et que Severus donnerait tout pour les gens qu'il aimait. Mais il fut plus étonné de savoir qu'Albus avait eut du mal à trouver sa place dans la fratrie, Lily et James étaient tous deux de grands sportifs et farceurs, il détonnait lui qui aimait faire des potions avec son père et rester tranquille. Cet écart entre lui et son frère et sa sœur se creusa un peu plus lorsqu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard alors que les autres étaient des Griffondors. Il n'avait comprit que bien plus tard, que ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit différent d'eux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être comme eux pour qu'ils soient proches. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils sont devenus vraiment soudés.

Sirius avait aimé qu'Albus se livre à lui, il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose du garçon qui parlait très peu de lui, il était heureux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son hôte. Et se concentrer sur les paroles d'Albus lui permettait pendant quelques minutes de ne plus penser au chagrin qu'il ressentait à cause de la mort de Remus.

Sirius se réveillait donc, pour le première fois depuis longtemps, dans son ancienne chambre. Il avait ce mélange de sensation familière et nouvelle dans cet endroit. Il était encore tôt en ce début de journée, le soleil venait à peine de percer le ciel sombre de la nuit et le quartier commençait doucement à se réveiller. C'était le moment préféré de la journée de Sirius, lui hyperactif adorait ce moment de pure calme. Chaque début de journée avait ce goût de renouveau qu'il aimait particulièrement, surtout à son adolescence.

Sirius se leva et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et regarda le jour se lever, le soleil éclairait de plus en plus le quartier, les bâtiments, le parc en face de chez lui, la ville s'éveillait. Prit dans sa contemplation il ne vit pas que l'air frais entrant dans la chambre avait réveillé l'endormi toujours au lit.

Albus resta un petit moment à s'étirer tranquillement dans le lit avant de remarquer l'absence de Sirius à ses côtés. Il eut un sursaut et chercha le brun du regard, il fut donc rapidement soulagé de le voir encore dans la pièce. Albus s'avança vers lui, et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui lui sourit.

« Ça va ?, demanda simplement Albus.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Que fais tu ?

\- Je regarde le jour se lever.

\- Ah, d'accord

\- Albus ? Tu pourrais m'emmener voir la tombe de Remus ?

\- Si tu veux. On ira cet après-midi.

\- Merci. »

Albus resta un moment avec Sirius avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il fallait qu'au moins l'un des deux bouge de cette état de contemplation sinon il ne bougerait pas de la journée. Rapidement la journée commença, Sirius retrouva Albus de lui même et fit de son mieux pour entretenir la discussion avec son hôte, bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose, Remus. Mais le sujet de cet ami d'enfance ne sorti pas de la matinée, seulement après le déjeuner, au moment de partir.

Albus emmena donc Sirius dans son garage pour prendre leur moyen de locomotion. Se disant que ça plairait à Black, Al' prit sa moto pour le plus grand bonheur de son invité.

« Elle est superbe, dit Sirius

\- Tu as vu ça ! Avant j'avais celle de papa, mais j'ai eu un accident avec.

\- La moto de Harry ressemblait beaucoup à celle ci non ?

\- Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'était la mienne. Tu l'as plantée ?

\- Euh... Oui, désolé. »

Sirius eut un petit rire en voyant la mine gênée d'Albus avant que celui ci s'installe sur sa moto et lui donne un casque.

« Aller, installe toi. »

\- Albus n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois pour que Sirius se place derrière lui, Black avait hâte qu'il démarre, lui qui n'avait pas eut l'occasion de remonter sur une moto depuis la nuit où il avait perdu James et Lily. Cette sensation de liberté et de plénitude qui l'envahi quand Albus décolla lui avait terriblement manqué. Il profita un maximum et ne vit pas la demi-heure de route passée. Lorsqu'Albus se posa près d'un cimetière, tous les sentiments liés à la perte de son ami reprirent le dessus, comme si, ce trajet n'était juste une parenthésée dans sa journée.

Albus emmena donc Sirius devant la tombe de son ami, il resta un peu en retrait laissant à Black un moment d'intimité. Sirius eut du mal à réaliser que ce qu'Albus lui avait dit était vrai. Il regarda autour, pour se rendre savoir avec qui son ami voulait construire sa vie, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Sa petite cousine aussi avait perdu la vie dans cette guerre. Sirius resta un instant à regarder les deux tombes qui se trouvaient en face de lui avant de fondre en larmes. Albus le prit dans ses bras, et le soutien contre lui.

« Sirius, je suis là ça va aller.

\- Ils méritaient pas ça. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

\- De quoi parles tu Sirius ?

\- Ils avaient une vie, ils ont eut un enfant tu m'as dis. Moi je n'ai rien, j'ai rien laissé. Alors pourquoi me redonner une chance et pas à eux.

\- Tu l'as dis Sirius, ils ont eut la chance de vivre leur vie, contrairement à toi. Et ils ont choisi de se battre, ils ont choisi d'être présent contre Voldemort, comme beaucoup de sorciers. Ils ont vécu leur vie, courte malheureusement, mais ils ont eut le temps de s'aimer, d'avoir une famille, d'être heureux ensemble. Alors oui, c'est injuste qu'ils n'aient pas pu continuer ce qu'ils ont commencé mais tu ne peux pas y faire grand chose.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis c'est plein de sagesse ou plein de connerie.

\- Je vote pour le premier. Dit Albus en serrant un peu plus Sirius contre lui, Rentrons, on est resté bien assez longtemps. »

Albus ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de répondre, avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Black était déjà assis derrière Al' sur la moto et le conducteur décollait. Inconsciemment Sirius s'accrocha plus fortement que ce qu'il n'aurait dû à Albus, qui le laissa faire. La présence de Potter le rassurait et il n'avait pas envie de le cacher. Cette fois ci, le voyage ce fit beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Sirius qui rêvait de retourner dans la maison où il séjournait.

Aussitôt arrivait, Albus, entraîna Sirius dans la cuisine et il leur fit un thé à tous les deux avant qu'ils ne s'installent dans le canapé du coin salon. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé avait que les deux hommes soient assis sur le sofa.

« Déprime pas s'il te plait Sirius.

\- Comme ce que tu as fais ces deux dernières années ? Répondit Sirius sans faire attention à l'indélicatesse de ses paroles.

\- Lily t'en a parlé ?

\- Elle m'a juste demandé comment tu allais et elle a aussi dit qu'elle ne t'avais pas vu depuis deux ans.

\- Ah.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Tu sais même pas de quoi on parle.

\- C'est pas grave, tu m'écoutes me plaindre depuis que je suis chez toi, si tu le veux ça peut être à ton tour.

\- Ok »

Albus laissa un blanc et bu quelque gorgé de thé, comme pour gagner quelques instants avant cette discussion.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux au point d'avoir envie de tout plaquer pour être avec l'autre ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de tomber amoureux.

\- Tu as bien de la chance.

\- Tu es l'un des rares à dires ça mais bon. Vas-y explique moi.

\- C'était un moldu, je les rencontrais dans un café près d'ici. On a tout de suite accroché, on était fusionnel, au point où j'ai voulu lui montrer, lui parler de notre monde. Je voulais pas avoir de secret pour lui.

\- Oh non... Il...

\- Il m'a traité de monstre, je l'ai dégoutté. Bien sûr il m'a quitté mais je continuais à le croiser tous les jours, j'arrivais pas à supporter ses regards ou ses remarqués agressives, alors quand on m'a proposé un reportage à l'autre bout du monde j'ai dis oui, je voulais juste ne plus le voir. Mais c'était un contrat de deux ans, donc je suis revenu que quelques jours avant ton retour. J'ai juste eu une peine de cœur, comme il y en a toujours eu et comme il y en aura toujours.

\- Même si ça arrive souvent, ça doit pas être plaisant.

\- C'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire, et maintenant à toi.

\- De quoi, à moi ? demanda Sirius

\- J'ai juste une question. Ton ancienne vie te manque ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. Dans un sens oui, j'y étais moins perdu, mais je connaissais le monde qui m'entourait, mais je n'étais pas comme je suis maintenant.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Comme tu le sais peut-être, j'ai passé plus d'une dizaine d'année à Azkaban, et quand je me suis enfuis, je n'étais plus moi même. Grâce à ma forme animagus, j'ai pu atténué le phénomène mais j'ai complètement perdu la raison. Je confondais même Harry et James. Mais depuis que je suis sorti du voile, j'ai l'impression, que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mon esprit est apaisé si je puis dire.

\- Tu vois il y a des bons côtés à être à mon époque. »

* * *

A Suivre...


	5. Jour 4

Jour 4

Sirius s'était endormi tôt la veille, très tôt. Il s'était assoupit lors d'une discussion avec Albus. Alors qu'Al' parlait, Sirius avait senti son attention chuter jusqu'au sommeil. C'est donc naturellement que Sirius se réveilla sur le canapé avec une simple couverture sur lui. Il était encore tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et Sirius se dit que c'était une bonne occasion de faire quelque chose pour Albus. Potter était présent pour lui depuis qu'il était revenu du voile, il l'avait aidé à comprendre son environnement, avait supporté ses plaintes et sa tristesse. Sirius voulait donc l'en remercier et quoi de mieux que de lui préparer son petit déjeuner !

Sirius alla donc dans la cuisine, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était complètement perdu face à l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il s'était donné. Il chercha dans la cuisine quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, un livre de recettes ou même juste une simple petite recette marquée sur un petit papier. Mais rien, il ne trouva rien qui pouvait l'aider dans le coin cuisine. Alors il se mit à chercher dans le salon, il regarda le titre des livres de toutes les étagères de la grande bibliothèque du séjour, pour enfin trouver un livre de recette qui n'avait pas était utilisé depuis visiblement des années.

Heureux de sa trouvaille Sirius retourna dans le coin cuisine en feuilletant le livre, il y dégota une recette simple de crêpes et était certain de la réussir. Il l'a lue donc plusieurs fois, mémorisant bien les différentes étapes avant de commencer la préparation. Sirius se concentra pour réaliser un petit déjeuner au minimum convenable, mais c'était au dessus de ses compétences, et il allait bientôt le découvrir.

Il commença par la première étape, qui n'était autre que de préparer les ingrédients dont il allait avoir besoin. Cette partie ne posa pas de problème à Black, d'un simple coup de baguette tous les ingrédients arrivèrent sur la table. C'est à partir de ce moment que la recette se compliqua pour Sirius. Voulant casser des œufs, il les fit tomber en dehors du plat. Soupirant face à cette première bavure, Sirius prit sa baguette et nettoya le dégât.

Les étapes de la préparation s'enchaînèrent et eurent toutes leurs lots de maladresse de la par du cuisinier. Sirius ne se rendit pas compte du désastre qui se déroulait dans cette cuisine, et lorsque la pâte à crêpes fut prête, la cuisine n'était plus dans un état que l'on pouvait considérer de correct. Pas une seule surface plane ne fut épargnée par les tâches et autres résidus venants de la préparation de Sirius.

Black n'avait plus cas cuire les crêpes et il aurait enfin fini le petit déjeuner. Reproduisant les gestes qu'avec fait Albus tous les matins depuis l'arrivée de Sirius, Black ne comprit pas pourquoi la pâte qu'il avait versé dans la poêle restée liquide. Il avait pourtant tout refait ! Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit, c'est que la gazinière possédaient des boutons pour être mise en marche. S'énervant tout seul, Sirius prit sa baguette, lança un sort pour cuire sa pauvre pâte et c'est à ce moment que tout bascula.

Albus s'étira longuement dans son lit, profitant du calme régnant dans sa chambre. Mais ce moment apaisant ne dura que peu de temps. Il entendit un bruit venant de l'étage inférieur, aussitôt, Potter se leva, prit sa baguette et se dirigea en courant vers la source du bruit. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Sirius Black paniqué face à une gazinière en feu, Sirius secouait sa baguette qui elle aussi prenait feu. Face à cette scène plus que surréaliste Albus ne retint pas ses rires, et d'un coup de baguette magique une trompe d'eau s'abattit sur la cuisine, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue, emmenant toutes traces de feu avec elle.

Sirius était maintenant trempé, la baguette toujours levée et le regard perdu vers Albus, il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Potter avait le visage fermé, même si la scène lui avait d'abord soulevée un rire, les situations comme celle ci était facile à gérer pour un sorcier, il était maintenant assez étonné de voir que Sirius avait tenté d'utiliser la cuisine sans lui.

« Albus.

\- Que fais-tu dans ma cuisine ?

\- Je voulais juste te préparer le petit déjeuner pour te remercier d'avoir était présent hier. Mais ça a un peu dérapé et j'ai paniqué je crois.

\- Oh. »

Albus se rendit compte qu'une simple phrase de Sirius pouvait totalement changer son humeur. Il s'avança vers Sirius, décala doucement ses cheveux trempées et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est trop gentil, tu devrais aller te sécher.

\- Tu as raison ! »

Albus regarda Sirius s'en allait tout en souriant, il nettoya la cuisine d'un coup de baguette et se demanda ce que Sirius avait bien pu vouloir faire. Regardant le reste de pâte présent dans le saladier , Albus n'eut aucune idée de ce que c'était. Black revint rapidement dans la cuisine, de nouveau sec et motivé.

« Tu préparais quoi ?

\- Des crêpes.

\- Ok. Je vais t'aider alors, et à partir de maintenant interdiction d'entrer dans la cuisine sans moi.

\- Mais ! »

Cette seconde préparation se passa beaucoup mieux que la première, aucune casse, tâche ou feu ne fut présent pour le plus grand bonheur des deux cuisiniers. Ils s'installèrent donc tous deux à table, tasse de café devant eux et musique en fond. Comme chaque matin.

« C'est quoi le programme ?, demanda Sirius

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais je vais devoir te laisser seul quelques heures, je dois aller au boulot rapidement, ça te dérange ?

\- Oh... Euh... Non non, vas y.

\- Je me dépêcherai promis.

\- J'espère bien ! » sourit Sirius qui malgré son sourire redouter de se retrouver seul dans cette maison.

Albus partit rapidement après le petit déjeuné, laissant une maison calme et un Sirius pressait de le revoir, derrière lui. Il tourna en rond toute la matinée, cherchant désespérément une occupation, il lu un livre, regarda la télévision, il fit même rapidement le ménage avant de recevoir une lettre d'Albus qui le prévint qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant le milieu d'après-midi. Sirius décida d'aller voir Harry, il n'avait vu son filleul que quelques heures et aimerait savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

Sirius se prépara rapidement et alla à Poudlard, il utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour arriver directement dans le bureau d'Harry qu'il trouva vide à son arrivée. Il fit succinctement le tour de la pièce, regarda les objets de décoration, ou les différentes photos qu'Harry avait pu mettre sur les meubles. Sirius vit un bout de la vit d'Harry, son filleul avait disposé des images de lui et sa famille. Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée du directeur dans le bureau. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'Harry était surpris de voir son parrain.

« Sirius ! Il y a un problème avec Albus ? Où est-il ? Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Calme toi Harry. Albus va très bien, il est juste au boulot, et comme j'étais seul je me suis dis que je pouvais déjeuner avec toi.

\- Bien sûr ! En plus Sev' est en cours donc on sera tous les deux.

\- Super ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il est pas trop vieux pour donner des cours ?

\- Sirius... »

Harry emmena Black dans un restaurant moldu de la capitale. Il voulait passer un moment tranquille avec son parrain sans une possible interruption de la par du tierce personne.

« Comment ça a été avec Al' ?

\- Très bien, sourit Sirius, il est super ton fils.

\- Tu as vu ça ! Et comment va-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Une question à la fois Harry. Mais sinon il va bien, mieux que quand il est parti de Londres.

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui, son histoire avec le moldu, sa rupture difficile.

\- Il ne m'en parle pas à moi.

\- Tu es son père Harry, c'est différent. Et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il va bien.

\- Certain ?

\- Certain. Certifia Sirius

\- Et toi ? Comment vas tu ?

\- Je m'habitue tout doucement, cette époque est... différente, la vie y est différente. C'est compliqué, mais Albus m'aide beaucoup, il m'explique tout, me raconte ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec lui alors.

\- Oui ! Il est vraiment super avec moi. Il m'explique tellement de chose, que ce soit pour les nouveaux objets qu'il y a dans la maison, ou même sur ce que j'ai loupé. Il m'a dit pour Remus et Tonks, on est allé sur le tombe hier. Il est venu avec moi, sans lui j'aurais pas eu le courage d'y aller.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler et qu'Al' n'est pas là comme aujourd'hui n'hésite pas à venir Siri. » Fit Harry en prenant la main de son parrain, il savait à quel point Remus était important pour Black et qu'il devait avoir besoin de présence pour ne pas se morfondre.

« Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas Albus est toujours là normalement. Il y a un truc à son boulot aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais finir par être jaloux de mon fils, tu vas vouloir être plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi. » rit Harry

Le repas continua sur des notes plus légère, Harry parla à Sirius du fils de Remus, il lui parla aussi de sa vie, de sa famille, son mariage, de sa carrière au ministère - pour finir directeur de Poudlard. Sirius était étonné de voir comment son filleul avait évolué, il était fier de l'homme qu'était devenu Harry Potter. Mais cette nouvelle facette le troublait autant qu'elle l'enthousiasmait.

Le déjeuner entre les deux hommes termina tard, et ils repartirent tous deux de leur côté, Harry à Poudlard, et Sirius au 12 Square Grimmault. Il fut déçu de constater qu'Albus n'était toujours pas présent. Voulant occuper son temps de manière plus productive que lors de sa matinée, Sirius alla dans la bibliothèque des Black, espérant qu'Albus n'ait pas jeté les livres de la collection de ses ancêtres. Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que tous les livres de la famille Black étaient présents dans cette nouvelle pièce de la maison.

Sirius entreprit donc de chercher des informations sur le voile par lequel il est passé et où il est resté ces dernières années. Une heure passa et Sirius était concentré sur sa lecture, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas montant l'escalier et se rapprocher de lui. Il comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison lorsqu'il sentit deux bras encercler ses épaules et des lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

« C'est donc là que tu te cachais, je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Al'.

\- Siri. Ça va ?

\- C'était long sans toi.

\- À ce point ? Sourit Albus, content de voir que Sirius avait besoin de sa présence

\- Tu sais, tu es là avec moi depuis que j'ai ouverts les yeux, je me sens perdu quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Normalement je n'ai plus à sortir de la semaine.

\- Génial. » sourit Sirius, prenant la main d'Albus dans la sienne.

« J'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui .

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien, bien, mais ça me fait tellement bizarre. Quand je suis passé derrière le voile, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin paumé au milieu d'une guerre dans laquelle il avait un rôle crucial. J'étais sa figure paternel, et maintenant, il est un homme sûr de lui, gentil, il a réussi dans la vie. Je suis fier de lui hein, mais j'ai tellement loupé.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière Sirius, alors ne te focalise pas sur ça, dis toi plutôt que tu vas pouvoir partager le reste de sa vie avec. C'est quand même plus encourageant, Non ?

\- Si, si. J'ai la vie devant moi maintenant. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Jour 5

**Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dis dans l'une de mes autres fictions, pas mal de choses me sont tombés dessus et j'ai eu du mal à m'organiser. Mais j'espère publier plus régulièrement. En tout cas je fais tout pour.**

 **En espérant ce chapitre vous plaise !**

* * *

Jour 5 : Moldu, Cinéma

En ce cinquième jour, l'humeur de Sirius allait mieux, il se sentait plus léger, il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie ou au fait qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'Albus. Ils avaient tous deux finis la soirée devant la télé, regardant des films jugés cultes par Potter. Passant la soirée à rire des comédies les deux hommes s'étaient endormis dans le canapé de la demeure.

Comme souvent, Albus s'était levé tôt et avait préparé de quoi bien commencer la journée. Sirius s'étira sur le canapé et alla vers la cuisine.

« Al' !

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius

\- Je suis certain que ça va te plaire !

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Journée dans le monde moldu.

\- Oh…

\- Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allé dans le monde moldu.

\- Même avant le voile ?

\- Même avant le voile, enfin si ! Juste une fois, on est allé dans un bar avec Lily mais c'était bizarre, je ne comprenais rien.

\- Eh bien moi, je vais te faire aimer le monde moldu.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé.

\- Si, je ne sais pas comment ça se passait avant mais maintenant les sorciers vont beaucoup dans le monde moldu.

\- Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours pour moi, mais papa m'a dit qu'à ton époque c'était bien différent. Dès Poudlard on nous habitue au monde moldu, on a des cours sur le monde moldu, comment la vie se passe là-bas.

\- Et ça ne pose pas des problèmes aux sang-pur ?

\- Non, parce qu'il y a aussi des cours sur le monde sorcier, autre que l'histoire de la magie. On a des cours obligatoires sur les traditions sorcières et tout ce qui a autour. Ce qui permet, à la fin de Poudlard de choisir entre le monde magique ou le monde moldu.

\- Et beaucoup de sorciers vont dans le monde moldu après leur étude ?

\- Pas mal ouais, mais personne ne choisit un monde par rapport l'autre, travailler dans le monde sorcier n'implique pas n'avoir aucun contact avec le monde moldu et vice-versa.

\- C'est dingue. Génial, mais dingue.

\- Papa, Severus, dit que c'est grâce à Papa, Harry, il a complétement remanié la société. Il a changé les mentalités et quand il est devenu le directeur de Poudlard il a mis en place une éducation différente, plus variée pour les étudiants.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon filleul. Sourit Sirius

\- Donc, pour en revenir à notre programme de la journée, je suis certain que ça va te plaire.

\- J'espère… »

Après le petit déjeuné Albus envoya Sirius se préparer pour cette journée en dehors de la maison, il espérait que ce moment dans la vie moldue plairait à Sirius. Surtout que Black n'avait jamais côtoyé ce monde et Al' allait faire son possible pour que Sirius passe une bonne journée et qu'il ait envie de retourner dans le monde moldu.

Dès que les deux hommes furent prêts, Albus prit sa moto et conduit Sirius dans un lieu inconnu de ce dernier. Sirius se retrouva donc devant un grand bâtiment qui l'inquiétait hautement. Cette bâtisse possédait une large façade parsemée d'immense image. Black essayait de comprendre quelle utilité pouvait avoir cette façade, et bien que se concentrant sur sa réflexion, il ne trouva rien de logique à ce bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Un cinéma.

\- C'est censé m'aider ? »

Albus ne put encore une fois retenir un rire face au côté septique du sorcier, Sirius était totalement perdu et ne cherchait pas le cacher.

« C'est un endroit où on passe plusieurs films. Pleins de personnes vont dans une salle pour en regarder sur des écrans.

\- Films ?

\- Ce qui passe à la télévision.

\- Alors pourquoi venir ici si on peut les voir confortablement chez soi, enfin chez toi. Questionna Sirius

\- Ce n'est que des nouveaux films que l'on peut voir ici, essentiellement, ils ne sont pas encore à la télévision.

\- On peut attendre.

\- Oui, on peut. Mais c'est pour les personnes qui ne veulent pas attendre. Les impatients quoi.

\- Ça ne doit pas être pratique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas grand une télévision.

\- Tu vas voir, ici c'est beaucoup plus grand que chez moi. »

Albus proposa un film sur la magie à Sirius qui accepta, disant que ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, il allait surement être perdu. Mais étonnement ce ne fut pas le cas, le film choisi par Albus traitait effectivement de magie, mais de manière si ridicule que Sirius s'énervait dans la salle, râlant ouvertement sur le manque de réalisme de ce long métrage. Albus regarda Sirius avec un air amusé, le Lord était toujours très expansif sur ses pensées et Potter trouvait ce trait de caractère particulièrement attrayant

A la fin du film, les deux hommes sortirent du cinéma tout en parlant du film, Sirius ne comprenait pas comment les moldus pouvaient réussir à réaliser de tels exploits. Sirius, de son approche magique, ne pouvait réussir à comprendre les caractéristiques physiques se cachant derrière les inventions non magiques. Il laissa donc très rapidement tomber les explications techniques d'Albus qui étaient au-delà de sa portée et demanda quel était la suite du programme. Le fils Potter lui répondit que vu l'heure, il était temps pour Sirius de découvrir les restaurants moldus. C'est donc avec une grande appréhension que Black le suivit dans un restaurant. Bien que peu amène à découvrir de nouvelle saveur culinaire, Sirius dépérit autrement en voyant le plat qu'il avait commandé sur le conseil d'Albus. Potter avait recommandé à Sirius un plat traditionnel anglais des plus atypiques.

« C'est censé être bon ça ? dit Sirius en montrant le plat traditionnel anglais

\- Pour beaucoup ça l'est.

\- C'est pour ça que toi tu as pris une pizza.

\- Je connais déjà les spécialités du pays, autant que je prenne un plat que j'adore.

\- Evidemment. »

Sirius gouta son plat avec appréhension à juste titre, ce fut la seule bouchée qu'il prit, maudissant Albus pour ses conseils douteux en matière de cuisine, mais il arrêta toutes critiques quand le brun partagea sa pizza avec lui. Après ce repas, les deux comparses se baladèrent un long moment dans les rues de Londres que Sirius n'avait jamais pris le temps d'arpenter. Le noble Black était tombé sous le charme de cette ville grâce à Albus, qui avait choisi les plus beaux et plus intéressant coins à Sirius. Et, en fin de cette après-midi, Al' voulu faire découvrir à Sirius une activité typiquement moldue qu'il adorait, c'est-à-dire, le bowling.

Albus y avait joué pour la première fois avec sa famille à ses 15 ans, il avait tout de suite adoré, y retournant ses amis et ses amis à toutes occasions, il espérait que Sirius aime autant que lui les moments passés sur la piste afin d'y retourner souvent, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné. Le brun ne voulait pas, mettre les pieds dans des chaussures déjà utilisées par d'autre.

« Mais Albus c'est ignoble !

\- Lance discrètement un sort de nettoyage et le problème est résolu !

\- Non le problème n'est pas résolu. C'est étrange une activité où l'on doit mettre des accessoires d'autres personnes.

\- Oh Sirius, n'aurais-pas tu peur ?, sourit Albus

\- Moi peur !? Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu as un Griffondor pure souche devant toi ! »

Sirius prit donc les chaussures que lui tendait Albus et les mit sans plus poser de problèmes. Albus le regardant en souriant, comme c'était simple de manipuler les -griffondors, tous fiers de leur courage, ils foncent tête baissée vers chaque provocation.

Les deux sorciers étaient tous deux sur la piste de bowling quand Albus expliqua les règles simples du jeu. Le connaisseur joua le premier pour montrer au second comment s'y prendre. Sirius regarda Albus avec intérêt il ne comprenait pas en quoi ce jeu pouvait bien amuser son ami. Mais, lorsque ce fut à son tour de lancer la boule, Sirius fut pris au jeu et les deux hommes passèrent plusieurs heures à se confronter, Albus gagnait chaque partie dû à son expérience. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux de rire ensemble.

La fin de cette journée se passa dans une complicité certaine, Albus et Sirius aimaient de plus en plus passer du temps ensemble, les deux hommes se comprenaient rapidement. Et bien qu'ils se connussent depuis seulement cinq jours, Albus faisait partie intégrante de la nouvelle vie de Sirius, vie qu'il commençait à construire.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent du bowling, la soirée était déjà bien entamée et ils n'aspiraient qu'à passer une soirée tranquille, plus calme que lors journée. Ils s'étaient posés sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, se regardant sans beaucoup parler. C'était rare, comme l'un comme pour l'autre, de rester silencieux un long moment, et ce fut Albus qui coupa cette soudaine tranquillité.

« Je veux que tu rencontres mes amis.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Sirius

\- Ça te fera du bien de voir d'autre personne que mes parents et moi, et je t'apprécie alors je veux que tu les connaisses.

\- D'accord, pas de problème.

\- Je les invite demain soirée, ça te va.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est chez toi.

\- Tu sais que légalement c'est ta maison. Vu que tu n'es pas, ou plus, mort tu n'as pas légué cette maison à papa qui n'a donc pas le droit de me la donner.

\- Oh tu sais, cette maison je n'y tiens pas, je préfère que tu la garde. Pour en revenir à tes amis, il y aura qui ? Qui sont-ils ?

\- Il y aura Scorpius Malfoy, mon frère James, ils sont tous les deux mariés, Teddy Lupin, Noah Longdubas, et peut-être quelques un de mes cousins Weasley. Tu verras tu vas les adorer. »

* * *

A suivre…


	7. Rencontre

Sirius était stressé. Tout au long de sa journée il avait senti cette boule au ventre grandir. Ce dîner avec les amis d'Albus l'inquiétait par plusieurs aspects. Déjà parce que son ami le présentait à son groupe et qu'il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. Mais aussi, et surtout, il y aurait Teddy, le fils de son meilleur ami. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'était devenu l'enfant de Remus et Tonks. Hâte de voir à qui il ressemblait le plus, à qui son comportement lui faisait penser. Bref, Teddy Lupin était au centre de ses pensées tout au long de la journée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Albus, à chaque conversation qu'il entamait avec son ami, celui-ci finissait par lui poser des questions sur le fils Lupin.

Bien qu'il ait du mal à le reconnaitre, Albus était jaloux de l'attention que portait Sirius à Teddy. Sirius tout au long de cette semaine en sa compagnie n'avait pas été aussi attentif à lui qu'au fils Lupin. Bien sûr Sirius avait voulu apprendre à le connaître, ils s'entendaient bien. Mais cette attention que portait Sirius à Teddy était différente. Plus personnelle. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Albus.

La journée était donc très différente des autres. Les hommes parlèrent peu et se concentrèrent sur la préparation du diner toute l'après-midi. L'ambiance était pesante pour la première fois depuis la première fois entre eux et plus l'après-midi passé plus c'était compliqué pour eux de parler et discuter ensemble.

Sirius était assis dans le canapé, attendant l'arrivée des invités. Les premiers à passer la porte furent Scorpius et James. Sirius prit quelques instants pour les scruter. Son attention se porta en premier sur Scorpius Malfoy. Qui était son petit, petit cousin par Narcissa. Sirius avait connu trois générations de Malfoy avant Scorpius et aucun d'eux ne ressemblait au dernier de la lignée.

Bien sûr physiquement Scorpius était un pur Malfoy, grand mince avec les cheveux blond clair et les yeux clairs mais Sirius vit de suite que l'éducation type sang pur n'avait pas été la sienne. Le jeune blond était habillé de manière moldu, un simple jean et un t-shirt blanc le couvrait. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné, lui donnant un air négligé qui n'allait pas avec l'image de la famille Malfoy. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que Lucius Malfoy devait faire une crise à chaque fois qu'il voyait son petit-fils.

Ensuite Sirius passa à James, il ressemblait peu à Albus. James tenait plus de Severus que d'Harry, il était aussi grand que son père mais heureusement, selon Sirius, il n'avait pas hérité de son nez. James était aussi brun que Rogue mais portait ses cheveux très courts. Il avait le même air froid que Rogue mais lorsqu'il souriait cet aspect disparaissait et il en devenait accueillant.

Les deux formaient un beau couple.

« Ah vous n'êtes pas en retard, fit Albus en les accueillant.

\- Nous ? Jamais ! se défendit James

\- Moi jamais, toi tout le temps Jamy, sourit Scorpius en se tournant vers Sirius, Je suis Scorpius Malfoy et lui c'est James Potter. Mais Albus t'a parlé de nous je suppose.

\- Un peu oui, mais je dois avouer que j'avais deviné. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, enfin de ce que je m'en rappelle.

\- C'est vrai et…

\- Comment tu connais Drago ? demanda James coupant la parole à son petit ami

\- James ! Ne me coupe pas surtout pour demander ça ! C'est le cousin de mamie, alors évidemment qu'il connait Papa. Répondit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel

\- C'est pas faux, mais excuse-moi. Que ce soit le connait Malfoy ou Black c'est le bordel dans ta famille. Je ne m'y retrouve pas. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de James qui n'était pas si fausse, seuls les Black arrivaient à ne pas se perdre dans l'arbre généalogique. Il regarda le couple se chamailler et s'installer dans le salon. Albus passa sa main dans le dos de Sirius, essayant de le rassurer. Bien que la journée ait été tendue entre eux, Al' voulait que Sirius se détende et se sente bien parmi sa famille et ses amis.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, sourit Sirius, c'est étrange, mais je dois m'habituer.

\- Vient, on retourne avec eux. »

« Albus ! Dit à ton frère qu'on ne fait pas chier un homme enceint ! Il me fatigue ! soupira Scorpius

\- Tu l'as voulu, ne te plaint pas. Attend ENCEINT ! Ça y est ?

\- Oui, pap' nous a donné la potion pour que Sco' donne enceint en début de semaine et on vient juste de sortir de notre rendez-vous chez le médiomage. Le bébé est en route.

\- C'est génial ! Félicitation ! Je plains le bébé, mais c'est top. »

Les autres invités arrivèrent petit à petit, et Sirius restait un peu à l'écart, il avait du mal à se sentir à sa place au milieu de ces personnes qui ne connaissaient pas. Il observa les arrivant dans son coin. Il y eu, après James et Scorpius, Rose et Hugo Weasley. Albus lui avait dit que c'était les enfants de Ron et Hermione, les amis d'Harry.

Sirius avait rapidement parlé avec eux, Hugo, bien qu'ayant toutes les caractéristiques physiques de son père, avait l'intelligence de sa mère, alors que Rose était un mélange de ses parents, aussi physiquement que mentalement, même si elle avait un côté farceur qui rappelait à Sirius les jumeaux. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, mais Sirius ne prit pas le temps d'aller leur parler. La situation était si étrange, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Il resta donc, seul de son côté, Albus avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'incorporer au groupe, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il les observa évoluer tout au long de la soirée. James avait beau faire son rigolo, il était en même très attentif à son petit ami. Et il était clair que c'était Scorpius qui prenait les décisions dans le couple. Rose était celle qui faisait rire tout le monde avec James, et Albus était plus en retrait. Sirius ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il soit là ou si c'était habituel.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit pas compte que Scorpius s'était assis près de lui avant que le blond pose une main sur son bras.

« Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop compliqué à gérer ?

\- Un peu. Beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ma place ici, ce monde.

\- C'est vrai ça ne l'est pas. »

Sirius fut étonné de la réponse de Scorpius mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite des explications.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ta vraie place n'est pas dans cet époque. Mais tu ne peux y retourner. C'est impossible et interdit. Tu dois réussir à te faire une place ici.

\- C'est pas simple, j'ai l'impression de devoir tout réapprendre.

\- Comme les enfants qui arrivent pour la première fois dans le monde sorcier. Ils y arrivent, donc toi aussi. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai connu le monde magique qu'à 10 ans, peu avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Mon père avait quitté le monde sorcier et s'est marié avec une moldu, ma mère.

\- Et comment a réagi Lucius pour ton père ?

\- Il l'a renié, et mamie a alors quitté Lucius. Elle a suivi mon père dans le monde moldu.

\- Je reconnais bien là 'Cissa. Elle a toujours tout fait pour son fils. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, chacun repensant aux dires de l'autre.

« Albus t'adore. Fit Scorpius, étonnant Sirius

\- Moi aussi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui en arrivant ici.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Albus ne s'attache à personne. Il ne veut personne dans sa vie. Mais avec toi c'est différent.

\- Tu crois ? Pourtant il est pareil avec moi qu'avec vous.

\- Non, c'est subtil, mais il est plus attentif à toi. Tu as quand même remarqué que toutes les trente secondes il te lançait un regard inquiet.

\- Quand même je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Il ne le fait à personne d'autre. Bon je te laisse, je retourne voir mon chéri. Il est perdu sans moi. » Sourit Scorpius

Sirius suivit le conseil de Scorpius. Il devait se faire une place dans ce nouveau monde. Il ne devait pas penser retrouver sa vie d'avant. C'était impossible. Il rejoignit donc les autres, s'installa à côté d'Albus qui lui sourit et mit la main sur la sienne.

Peu à peu, il s'est détendu, voyant bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas apprécier la soirée. Toutes les personnes ici étaient agréables, et compréhensives. Ils parlèrent tous tranquillement, racontant leur vie à Sirius ou en lui posant des questions sur sa vie.

« Bon on attend quoi pour passer à table j'ai faim. Demanda James

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

\- J'ai oublié Teddy !

\- Il va arriver, il m'a prévenu qu'il serait en retard »

A peine Albus eut fini sa phrase que la cheminée s'activa pour laisser entrer Teddy Lupin. Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. Pourquoi les fils de ses meilleurs amis devaient autant ressembler à leur père ? Déjà Harry était le portrait de James premier du nom et Teddy ressemblait tellement à Remus. C'était tout aussi troublant. Mis à part les cheveux Teddy avait tout de son père.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Teddy alla à table avec les autres du groupe. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, tous parlaient ensemble. Bien que Sirius et Teddy ne se lancèrent pas un mot. Sirius était intimidé par le fils de son ami, il ne savait comment l'aborder, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise. Pour Teddy c'était autre chose, le fait d'avoir le cousin de sa mère et le meilleur ami de son père en face de lui était une opportunité de découvrir ses parents. Il voulait faire une bonne impression.

Le repas se passa rapidement pour arriver au dessert. Albus alla chercher le gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait réalisé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Teddy en profita pour prendre la place d'Albus qui était assis aux côtés de Sirius.

« Salut.

\- Salut. Dit Sirius en souriant

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de parler jusqu'à maintenant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu étais le cousin de ma mère non ?

\- Oui, et le meilleur ami de ton père.

\- Ils étaient comment ? Personne ne me répond réellement quand je demande. Hormis grand-mère, Andromeda. Mais du coup je ne connais que des choses sur ma - mère.

\- Ce que je peux te dire sur Tonks, c'est qu'elle était pleine d'énergie, toujours de bonne humeur, pleine de vie. Mais elle était tellement maladroite. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était aussi très douée en sortilège. Ce qui lui a permis d'être Auror, parce que vu ça maladresse ce n'était pas gagné. Elle était l'une des meilleures recrues de l'époque. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Fol œil l'a pris sous son aile.

\- Et mon père ? Je ne connais vraiment que peu de chose de lui.

\- Il était assez discret. Depuis toujours, ça doit venir de son père. Il n'acceptait pas que son fils soit loup-garou et passait son temps à lui dire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais je dois dire, qu'avec James on a peu changer ça à Poudlard. »

Sirius passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Teddy. Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait sur ses parents, que ce soit des traits de caractères ou encore des anecdotes sur leur vie ou leur couple. Sirius en profita aussi pour prendre des nouvelles du fils Lupin. Il apprit que Teddy travaillait au ministère, auprès du premier ministre, qu'il adorait son travail, qu'il était en couple avec une moldue mais qu'il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de la magie.

La soirée se finissait et Sirius était toujours à discuter avec Teddy. Tous deux n'avaient pas prêté attention au fait que le métamorphe soit le dernier invité et lorsqu'ils virent qu'Albus était en train de ranger. Teddy décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Avant de partir il se retourna vers Sirius et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Je te remercie.

\- C'est moi, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré.

\- On se reverra ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Super, oh et une dernière chose. Albus a été jaloux tout au long de notre discussion. Il ne doit pas aimer te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. »

Puis il partit sans rien rajouter. Sirius aida Albus à tout nettoyer mais le jeune Potter ne lui adressa pas un mot. Sirius se demanda alors si Teddy et Scorpius n'avaient pas raison, Albus n'était-il pas jaloux ?

« Al' ?

\- Mm ?

\- Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

\- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu ne me parles pas, alors…

\- Alors rien.

\- Dis-moi je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Juste tu aurais pu parler à tout le monde au lieu de passer la fin de soirée uniquement avec Ted. On était tous là.

\- Tu es jaloux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je te présentais à tout le monde. »

Sirius sourit face à la réaction de son ami, Albus lui tournait le dos tout en faisant sa vaisselle. Il était totalement jaloux ce qui amusait beaucoup Sirius. Black posa son front sur le dos d'Albus.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de l'attention que je porte à Teddy.

\- Tu lui as plus parlé qu'à moins aujourd'hui.

\- Et ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une constatation.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais il ressemble tellement à mon Remus. Il était mon meilleur ami. James, Remus et moi étions tous les trois ensembles. J'ai l'impression d'un peu retrouver des repères en parlant avec lui.

\- Il n'est pas Remus.

\- Je sais. Mais je peux toujours faire attention au fils de mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, ne m'en veux pas pour ça. Ma vie d'avant aura toujours des répercutions sur celle-ci. Mais je veux avancer dans ce nouveau monde et je ne peux pas ni ne veux pas le faire sans toi. »

Pour toute réponse Albus se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius, lui non plus ne voulait pas que Sirius avance sans lui.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Changement

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un petit mot en début de chapitre pour vous dire que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette histoire. Je vais donc pouvoir mettre en ligne les derniers chapitres sans trop** **vous faire attendre. :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sirius dormait profondément dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa chambre. Il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller quand il le voulait. Il fut donc étonné d'ouvrir les yeux à cause d'Albus qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

Le jeune Potter était déjà habillé, il paressait frais et prêt à attaquer la journée. Sirius se demanda depuis quand l'autre homme était debout.

« Salut, fit Albus.

\- Salut, qu'est ce qui a ?

\- Tu as oublié n'est-ce-pas ?

\- De quoi Al' ?

\- On mange chez mes parents à midi. Tu vas chez eux…

\- Déjà ?

\- Ces jours avec moi sont passés si vite ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu n'imagines pas. »

Albus ne put retenir un sourire, pour lui aussi ces derniers jours s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse impressionnante. Partager sa semaine avec Sirius fut le meilleur moment de ces derniers mois.

« Je dois faire mes affaires alors…, soupira Sirius

\- Il vaut mieux en effet.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà prêt ?

\- Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas oublié qu'on était invité, donc j'ai mis un réveil. » Sourit Albus

Il sorti dans la chambre, laissant Sirius seul pour la dernière fois dans la chambre qui fut la sienne durant tout une semaine. S'étirant dans son lit Sirius repensa à sa semaine. Elle avait été plus qu'agréable grâce à Albus et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour l'avoir aidé dans ce nouveau monde. Il espérait plus que tout que le jeune Potter ait envie de le revoir par la suite.

Sirius regarda les affaires qu'il venait d'empaqueter dans sa petite valise. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, quelques vêtements et sa baguette. C'était tout ce qu'il possédait maintenant. Prenant sa petite valise, il descendit les escaliers, tout avait un goût de dernière fois, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il aimait cet endroit, et y vivre avec son occupant.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit Albus assit dans le canapé une tasse de thé à la main et le journal posé sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme aussi sérieux depuis son arrivée. Il sourit à cette vision et s'installa à ses côtés, lui prenant sa tasse des mains et la porta à ses propres lèvres.

« La gazette nous parle de choses intéressantes ?

\- Il parle de toi.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Alors, _Un héros de guerre de retour,_

 _Tout le monde connait Sirius Black comme étant un membre important de l'Ordre du Phoenix, organisation ayant luttée contre Vous-savez-qui lors des deux grandes guerres. Cet homme est de retour parmi les vivants. Ne pensant pas à un retour à la vie, comme nous le savons Sirius Black est passé derrière un voile au département des mystères pour sauver Harry Potter, lors de la seconde guerre._

 _Il a apparemment été sorti du voile et est actuellement avec Albus Potter, le fils de notre Sauveur le grand Harry Potter._ Et après il raconte ton lien avec Papa, ce que tu as fait dans l'ordre et comment tu as aidé jusqu'à ta disparition.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé que mon retour allé intéresser la Gazette.

\- Elle ne va parler que de ça pendant un moment. Tout le monde va vouloir savoir si ton retour se passe bien, comment tu te sens. Et tout le reste.

\- Pourquoi ça intéresserait la population sorcière ?

\- Parce que tu es un héros de guerre. Lorsqu'on étudie Voldemort à Poudlard on parle de toi. Tout le monde te connait Sirius.

\- Sérieusement…

\- Oui ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais il est l'heure d'y aller.

\- Puisqu'il le faut.

\- Je te fais transplaner, ça ira plus vite. »

Albus se leva, il prit la valise de Sirius dans une main et plaça l'autre sur la hanche du noble. En une fraction de seconde, et une nausée plus tard les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la maison Potter Rogue.

Sirius sourit en la voyant, cette maison ressemblait bien à son filleul. Il ne savait pas où elle se situait, mais une chose était sûr. Les grandes villes, et l'effervescence sorcière était très loin. Des champs entouraient cette petite demeure, dont le jardin était jonché de fleurs et d'arbre. L'endroit était paisible, et calme.

« La maison te plait ? dit Albus en remontant l'allée qui menait à l'entrée de la maison

\- Oui, tu as grandi ici ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ça devait être bien. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent sans qu'Albus ait prit la peine de toquer. Ils trouvèrent les pères du journaliste en pleine discussion autour du plat qu'ils préparaient. Sirius prit le temps de détailler le couple de son filleul. Rogue ne paraissait nullement agressif envers Harry, au contraire, à chaque qu'il le pouvait, il avait un geste doux envers son mari. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux toujours aussi fou de Potter, ou juste il passait ses bras autours d''Harry pour le tenir contre lui.

Rogue avait l'air de tenir à son filleul et heureusement.

« Al' ! Siri ! Vous êtes déjà là ! » fit Harry en serrant son fils et son parrain dans ses bras tour à tour.

« Black pas en retard, il va pleuvoir.

\- Severus ! Tu as promis, pas de réflexion !

\- Oui, oui. Salut le cabot, Albus, ça va ? ça s'est bien passé avec lui ?

\- Parfait, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Albus. »

Ils s'installèrent à table, sur la terrasse. Le soleil était bien haut en cette journée d'été réchauffant les quatre hommes qui commençaient leur repas. Severus et Harry avaient fait en sorte de cuisiner des plats plaisants à Sirius. Ils avaient donc opté pour des plats typiquement sorciers pour ne pas prendre leur invité.

« Alors cette semaine comment c'était ?

\- C'était dingue, le monde a tellement changé. J'ai tellement loupé, je suis complétement perdu, heureusement qu'Albus est là. Mais comment c'est possible qu'en si peu d'année la société ait tant changé.

\- C'est grâce à Harry, fit Severus, après la guerre il a tout fait pour que la société sorcier soit plus ouverte. Et il a fait un boulot incroyable.

\- C'est génial, perturbant pour moi parce que je ne connais rien du monde moldu mais génial.

\- Je l'ai emmené dans le monde moldu, c'était très drôle à voir. Fit Albus, il ne comprend pas le principe du cinéma.

\- Comme Ron, il trouve ça étrange d'être dans une pièce sombre, avec des gens qu'il ne connait pas pour regarder un film qui va peut-être pas lui plaire. Répondit Harry.

\- C'est pareil pour Sirius ! »

La discussion tourna autour de la semaine de Sirius, de sa faculté à s'adapter. Les quatre hommes passèrent un bon moment, pas tous pour les mêmes raisons mais en fin de soirée, lorsque le moment de partir se fit pour Albus, Sirius se sentit mal. Il ne se voyait pas réussir à évoluer dans ce monde sans le jeune Potter à ses côtés.

« Oh, je voulais vous dire, je pars pour le boulot pendant un mois ou deux.

\- Déjà, répondit Severus, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

\- C'est mon boulot, je n'ai pas le choix papa.

\- Tu pars où cette fois ?

\- En France, et en Italie. Ce n'est pas très loin. »

Sirius regarda Albus, et il ne disait rien, retenant ses mots qui n'allaient pas être bienvenues. Il ne voulait pas qu'Albus parte si loin et si longtemps. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait le dire à son ami, il partait pour son travail, il devait le faire un point c'est tout.

Cette nouvelle renvoya à Sirius qu'Albus avait une vie, qu'il avait des projets avant que le brun s'incruste près de lui. Il n'avait pas encore été confronté à la vie d'Albus, il ne savait pas comment l'autre était dans sa vie de tous les jours quand personne ne le dérangeait. Sirius eut la désagréable impression d'être de trop.

Alors il se tût, hochant la tête face à la conversation des trois autres. Sans qu'il ne remarque comment et pourquoi il se retrouva seul avec Albus dans l'entrée de la maison. Le jeune homme le regardait en souriant. Il regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et Sirius repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Albus. Il l'avait confondu avec son père, mais il était certain que maintenant ça n'arriverait plus.

Albus était plus grand qu'Harry, sa mâchoire était plus marquée et lorsqu'il souriait des fossettes se formait au creux de ses joues. Non Sirius ne voyait plus Harry en Albus, et ce depuis longtemps.

« Ça va aller ? demanda Albus

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude des voyages. On se voit à mon retour ?

\- Evidemment. »

Albus déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille une phrase qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Ne m'oublie pas. »

* * *

 **A suivre**


	9. Découverte

Sirius était allongé dans la hamac du jardin de son filleul. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il habitait maintenant avec le couple Potter Rogue et sa semaine avait été tranquille, très tranquille. Il avait passé les premiers jours avec Harry. Profitant de la présence de son filleul pour lui poser mille et une questions, surtout sur sa mise en couple avec Rogue.

Harry avait mis plusieurs jours avant de lui répondre, ce qui intrigua Sirius. N'allait-il pas aimer l'histoire d'Harry ? Pourquoi Harry cachait cette histoire à son parrain ? Il était visiblement heureux d'être avec Severus à ce moment alors leur histoire devait être belle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son filleul lui raconte une histoire comme la sienne.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours détesté Severus en tant que professeur. Mais ça a changé le jour de la dernière bataille, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne prévoyais pas de l'avoir dans mes amis mais j'étais reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait tout au long des années.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Harry.

\- Ok, ok. J'ai été gravement blessé lors de mon combat contre Voldemort, et Severus aussi. Part un concours de circonstance, on s'est retrouvé dans la même chambre à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Il t'a sauté dessus et tu as fini par céder.

\- Non ! Au début on ne parlait pas du tout. Mais la nuit je faisais souvent des cauchemars. Tu sais que j'en faisais souvent. Il était toujours là, près de moi. Il me consolait, je dois avouer qu'il a eu une patience en or. Enfin bref, au fils des semaines, on s'est rapproché et quelques jours avant de sortir de l'hôpital on a fait l'amour. Après être sorti de Saint Mangouste je ne l'ai pas vu pendant un mois, et je ne comptais pas le revoir. J'avais toujours pour objectif de retourner avec Ginny. Pour moi, ce moment avec Severus n'était juste un moment d'égarement. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceint.

\- De James ?

\- Exactement. C'était obligatoirement le fils de Severus. Je lui ai dit, il était si heureux. Mais quand je lui ai dit que j'allais élever James avec Ginny, il n'a pas aimé. Il a passé les huit mois suivants à essayer de me convaincre de lui laisser une place dans la vie de James. Et jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement, je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur qu'il parte avec mon bébé.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- L'accouchement. C'est horrible, ça fait tellement mal ! J'étais seul avec Ron et je sentais que ça n'allait pas. Alors j'ai envoyé Ron chercher Severus. Quand il est arrivé la première chose que je lui ai dit c'est que s'il partait avec mon fils je le retrouvais et je lui ferais plus mal qu'à Voldemort. Il a rigolé, m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a juste dit qu'il ne partirait jamais. Après ça, tout est allé vite. J'ai emménagé chez lui, quitté Ginny et on s'est mis ensemble. J'ai tellement honte de mon comportement durant ma grossesse.

\- Le principal c'est que tout se soit bien terminé. Comment ça s'est passé avec la famille Wealsey ?

\- Oh. Quand j'ai quitté Ginny, elle était dévastée, surtout que je l'ai quitté pour Severus. Déjà pendant ma grossesse je ne me suis éloigné d'elle et après l'accouchement je suis allé vivre chez Severus. Pour James, elle a mal pris et je me suis rapproché de Severus. Quand je l'ai quitté, elle n'a pas compris pas, et a tout fait pour faire du mal à Severus. D'abord physiquement, et ensuite en essayant de faire douter le monde sorcier des agissements de Severus pendant la guerre. J'ai dû faire un communiqué de presse en disant que je venais de la quitter et qu'elle se vengeait sur le père de mon fils.

\- Elle n'a pas dû apprécier et Molly non plus.

\- Exactement, Molly m'a accusé de vouloir trainer sa famille dans la boue, de vouloir déshonorer sa fille. Ron et George ont calmé le jeu, mais encore maintenant je ne parle plus à Molly et Ginny. »

Cette histoire fut le fait le plus marquant de la semaine de Sirius, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se reposer et il commençait à fermement s'ennuyer. En plus, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Albus depuis son départ, ce qui l'inquiéter grandement.

Non, Sirius n'avait pas eu une semaine très mouvementée mais il se doutait que la prochaine serait bien différente. Il devait se rendre au ministère, pour certifier son retour, et il était certain que les reporters de la gazette allaient faire tout son possible pour lui parler. Il n'eut pas tout à fait tort.

Quand il arriva au ministère le lundi suivant, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part des sorciers présents dans le hall. Tous avaient arrêtés leur activité et le fixaient. Un silence pesant s'étendait autour de lui, lui donnant envie de retourner se terrer chez Harry. Mais heureusement son filleul l'avait accompagné. Il avait continué à discuter, ignorant volontairement toutes les personnes autour de lui et son parrain.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau concerné et étaient tous les deux heureux que ça ne dure que peu de temps. Le ministère devait juste être certain que Sirius était réellement lui-même, et il devait reprendre tous ses biens. L'entretien ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes mais lorsque les deux hommes sortirent du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, une armée de journaliste était là, les attendant.

Ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule mais très vite les journalistes se firent plus pressant. Personnes ne voulaient laisser passer la chance d'avoir les premiers mots publics de Sirius Black, et en plus en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Rapidement Harry perdit patience, et d'un coup de baguette il fit reculer toutes les personnes trop pressantes.

« Ne cherchait pas, vous n'aurez rien aujourd'hui. Sirius Black fera une interview quand il sera prêt.

\- Oui, et ça sera auprès d'Albus Potter.

\- Il pourra choisir le journaliste qu'il souhaite. Et son choix ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Maintenant laissez-nous avant que je n'appelle les aurors. Ils se feront un plaisir de vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie. »

Personne n'osa dire un mot, et Harry et Sirius purent repartir chez le plus vieux sans problème. Mais Sirius espérait que cette situation n'allait pas continuer. Il ne supportait pas être épié et c'était exactement ce que faisait les journalistes à chacune de ses sorties. Lorsque dans la semaine Harry sorti avec Sirius au chemin de traverse et la situation se répéta, énervant les deux hommes qui coupèrent cours à leur promenade.

Sirius ne voulait plus sortir, être en contact avec les journalistes le déprimait. Il préférait être seul chez son filleul. Mais l'ennuie commençait à fortement le déranger. Il devait trouver quelque chose à faire de sa vie, il ne pouvait rester flâner. Mais les changements de la société l'inquiétaient, il ne savait comment agir.

Il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Albus, Poudlard avait des cours sur la société moldu et sur la sorcière. Il devait se procurer les livres de ses cours et rapidement. Il en parla à Harry, étant le directeur de l'école il allait le conseiller et lui donner des livres qui permettront de mieux comprendre le monde qu'il l'entourait.

Il se plongea dans ses manuels apprenant tous ce qu'il pouvait sur les changements opérés dans la société. Il adorait trouver des informations qui lui permettaient de mieux connaitre son environnement. Harry avait fait un travail incroyable, il avait réussi à intégrer les traditions moldus sans perdre les sorcières. Tous les sorciers se reconnaissaient dans le nouveau fonctionnement.

Et les cours sur le monde moldu était parfait. Sirius arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Il arrivait se rendre compte de ce qui est normal ou non dans la société moldue. Ce qui, pour un homme n'ayant été que deux fois dans ce monde était impressionnant.

Il avait mis un mois à intégrer toutes les informations. Le monde sorcier n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il avait connu. Les sorciers avaient plu de connaissance sur le monde opposé, ils le côtoyaient et voyaient ses bons côtés. Même les sangs purs avaient adopté cette façon de vivre. En plus de cette facette, le fait de savoir comment se comporter éviter les problèmes d'intégration et moins d'oubliette avait été jeté sur des moldus à cause d'un sorcier ayant utilisé la magie devant lui.

Sirius voulu rapidement voir s'il arrivait à évoluer dans le monde moldu. Il alla donc se chercher des vêtements moldus. Plusieurs magasins sur le chemin de traverse c'était spécialisé dans la vente de vêtements moldu pour sorcier, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius. Il ne se voyait pas sortir dans ce monde avec ses propres vêtements. Il ferait tache.

Il resta un moment dans ce magasin, à choisir des vêtements avec l'aide d'une vendeuse, très impressionnée de s'occuper du grand Sirius Black. Il sorti dans la boutique content de ses achats. Il avait pris une chemise bleu foncé avec un jean. C'était simple, et il était certain de passer inaperçu.

Après avoir reçu cette escale il alla à Gringotts, pour échanger plusieurs Galions en argent moldu. Dire qu'avant de lire les manuels il ne savait même pas que la monnaie n'était pas la même ! Il était enfin prêt.

Il passa par le chaudron baveur et arriva dans le monde moldu. Après avoir arpentait quelques rues, Sirius se sentait bien. Plus personne ne l'arrêtait dans la rue pour lui parler, il n'entendait plus son nom dans els discussion des passants, ou encore personne ne le fixait comme s'il était une bête de foire.

Il passait inaperçu et il adorait ça. Il passa une bonne partie de sa journée à simplement se balader dans Londres. Il adora cette ville, son effervescence, sa culture, ses habitants. Il s'y sentait bien et en fin de journée il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez Harry. Mais il dû pourtant s'y résigner.

Il ne put s'empêcher lors du diner de raconter sa journée. Ce qu'il avait vu, visité. Il avait fait le touriste, allant voir les différents monuments typiques de la ville. Harry fut heureux de voir que Sirius se mettait à découvrir ce qui l'entouraient. Il avait eu peur que son parrain reste dans un état de contemplation, mais Sirius lui prouvait qu'il avait envie de reprendre sa vie en main et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à son filleul.

Depuis ce jour Sirius ne cessa d'aller dans le monde moldu, y prenant doucement ses marques mais adorant de plus en plus ce qu'il découvrait. Trouvant peu à peu sa place.

* * *

A suivre...


	10. Retour

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sirius se rendait dans ce café tous les après-midis. Lisant un livre ou juste discutant avec le patron. Sirius appréciait venir dans ce café assez reculé des lieux touristiques. Seuls les vrais londoniens connaissaient cet endroit dont l'ambiance était plus calme que dans les cafés des lieux bondés. Il y avait toujours du monde dans ce lieux que Sirius avait trouvé par hasard, mais il était toujours étrangement calme.

C'était lors d'une de ses balades qu'il avait trouvé ce café, il avait délaissé les grandes rues pour se concentrer sur les ruelles moins prisées. Quand il est entré dans ce petit café il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. D'extérieur la bâtisse était peu attrayante. Mais lorsque l'on prenait la peine d'y entrer, on pouvait découvrir une pièce, grande, agréable, très apaisante.

Il avait de suite adoré, aimant l'ambiance calme et douce de l'endroit. Sirius aimait s'y installer, prendre un café au comptoir et parler pendant des heures avec le patron. La première fois qu'il avait discuté avec Paul, il avait été décontenancé par l'homme, qui était très cash. Mais après avoir entamé une discussion avec l'homme, Sirius s'était détendu et avait réussi à apprécier l'homme qui dénotait dans le cadre.

Il venait tous les jours, rapportant à Paul ses visites de la matinée, ou discutant tout simplement de la vie dans le pays. Paul prenait Sirius pour un étranger ne connaissant pas Londres mais ayant des parents anglais. Black posait des questions étranges sur la vie londonienne, questions qui avaient réponse par toutes les personnes vivant dans cette ville. Mais Black avait également certaine habitude que seuls les anglais avaient.

Cette journée de fin août ne fit pas exception, Sirius alla au café et s'installa directement au comptoir, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres clients du café.

« Paul ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, bien, et toi ? Tu viens plus tard que les autres jours.

\- Oui, je me suis un peu éternisé au musée d'histoire naturelle.

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- C'était super, étrange, mais intéressant. »

Paul ne fit pas attention à la phrase de son ami, sachant que Sirius trouvait tout étrange.

« Dis Black, tu veux rester sur Londres ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Sirius ?

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Oui je pense. »

Paul lui lança un torchon sur l'épaule

« Tu viens de te trouver un boulot.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne me fait pas regretter mon choix et passe derrière que je te montre comment utiliser les machines.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu ne fais rien de tes journées, et tu connais ma carte. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un rapidement alors tu feras l'affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas spécialement très sympathique dit comme ça.

\- Je te trouve un travail et tu oses encore râler.

\- Bon montres-moi comment ta machine fonctionne. »

Sirius passa le reste de son après-midi dans l'apprentissage de son métier de serveur. Il n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie, ni simplement servis. Et ses débuts furent compliqués, il laissa tomber des tasses sur les tables ou par terre, il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner la machine à chocolat sans faire couler la moitié d'une tasse sur le sol. Paul commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée d'avoir embauché Sirius.

Mais le lendemain de son embauche, Sirius fit un boulot impeccable. Paul se dit juste que l'homme devait être fatigué la veille. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Sirius cacher dans sa manche sa baguette magique qui lui permettait de faire des miracles.

Sirius adorait son nouveau travail, il aimait avoir un but pour se lever le matin, passer ses journées avec Paul, et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Chaque jour avait son lot de rencontre, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Black avait été étonné de rencontrer des sorciers dans le petit café de Paul mais rapidement il s'était rappelé des dires d'Albus, les sorciers vivaient aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris lorsqu'il vit Teddy Lupin entrer dans le café. Qui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de s'installer au comptoir et lui commander un chocolat. Sirius était seul, Paul, qui lui avait laissé les clés, ne se sentant pas bien. Sirius était donc seul face à Teddy.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'habite pas loin, et j'ai plus de chocolat.

\- Ah

\- Oui, et je suis professeur des écoles ici aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime bien, et toi pourquoi travailles-tu ici et pas de l'autre côté ?

\- C'est invivable pour moi là-bas, des gens me suivent, m'interpellent constamment et sans parler des journalistes.

\- Alors tu as trouvé ton refuge chez Paul ?

\- Oui ! C'est parfait comme endroit. Tu as des nouvelles d'Albus ?

\- Non, quand il part pour le boulot il peut pas correspondre avec nous. Il te manque ?

\- Oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, il me manque. Ce n'est pas pareil sans lui.

\- J'imagine. »

Les deux amis discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, avant que Teddy n'avance un sujet plus compliqué pour Sirius.

« Comment tu gères le fait d'être dans notre époque sans ta famille et tes amis ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Heureusement que j'ai encore quelques repères, mais tout le monde me manque tellement. J'ai tellement besoin d'eux, James m'aurait fait rire, pour ne plus que je m'inquiète, Remus m'aurait aidé à m'adapter. Mais maintenant heureusement que j'ai Harry et Albus ! Sans l'un ni l'autre je serais perdu, j'ai hâte qu'Al revienne.

\- Je vois ça ! »

Teddy vint toutes les fins d'après-midi après son travail, parlant avec Sirius et Paul, notant l'avançait de Sirius dans sa nouvelle vie.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait revu Sirius avait encore avancé, il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se trouver un appartement. Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre chez son filleul indéfiniment, Teddy et lui avaient donc cherché un appartement proche du lieu de travail de Black. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé du côté moldu.

C'était un grand appartement, très clair grâce aux grands baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une terrasse. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un appartement avec une cheminée afin de relier l'appartement au réseau de transport magique. L'appartement était magnifique et Sirius s'y sentait bien.

Autant que trouver l'appartement fut facile, trouver des meubles qui plaisaient à Sirius fut plus compliqué, les meubles étaient soit trop excentriques pour lui, soit trop simples. Ils réussirent tout de même à trouver des meubles qui convenaient au propriétaire de l'appartement. Ils étaient d'un style que Teddy qualifiait de 'scandinave' mais pour Sirius, ça n'avait rien de tels, et il promit à Teddy de l'emmener dans un pays scandinave pour lui montre ce qu'était un style comme ça.

Sirius était heureux de la tournure que prenait sa vie, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose, le retour d'Albus. Il avait hâte que le jeune Potter revienne, pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait construit ici.

* * *

Albus Potter était fatigué, ces deux mois de travail l'avait vidé d'énergie, il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. A peine arrivait il posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'affala sur son canapé. Profitant de ce moment de repos bien mérité. Mais le jeune Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur Sirius. Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Comment c'est passé les deux derniers mois ? Tout au long de son séjour, ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Sirius et au moment où il pouvait le voir, ce fut encore pire.

Il se dit qu'il irait chez ses pères pour le diner du soir, il y croiserait Sirius et pourrait discuter avec lui. Profitant de son après-midi pour se reposer et se préparer Albus arriva à l'heure du repas chez ses parents. Il fut étonné de ne voir que Harry et Severus, les deux hommes mettaient la table pour leur repas, et seules deux assiettes étaient mises.

« Albus ! Tu es rentré ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

\- Bien très bien papa. Et vous, ces dernières semaines se sont bien passées ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Severus, mais bientôt on devra retourner à Poudlard.

\- C'est pour cela que Sirius n'est pas là ?

\- Oh, non. Il s'est trouvé un boulot et un appartement.

\- Où ça ? ça se passe bien j'espère ? J'aimerai aller le voir.

\- Dine avec nous d'abord. On ne t'a pas vu pendant des semaines. »

Bien qu'Albus n'ait qu'une envie, celle de revoir Sirius, il accepta l'offre de ses parents et dina avec eux, leur racontant son voyage dans les moindres détails. Dès qu'il le put il utilisa la cheminée de ses parents pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Sirius. Il arriva dans une grande pièce, simplement éclairée par les lumières de la ville transparent par les fenêtres.

L'appartement était plongé dans le silence, il supposa que personne n'était présent, d'un geste de baguette il alluma les lumières de la pièce et inspecta les meubles regarda l'endroit en souriant, ça ressemblait bien à Sirius.

Soudain il entendit des pas venir d'une autre pièce, il soupçonna à raison à Sirius, et il vit entrer dans le salon, baguette à la main, en simple pyjama, le regard concentré, fermé. Il le vit sourire lorsqu'il le vit et cette vision rendit heureux le jeune Potter.

« Albus tu es rentré, fit Sirius en prenant Albus dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois rentré. Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ! Tu as été long ! C'était bien ?

\- Oui, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'était long. Trop. Ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant, j'en pouvais plus. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux tout savoir !

\- D'abord, je fais du thé ! Et on parlera de tout. »

Les deux amis restèrent un long moment dans la cuisine, Sirius parlait, racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait durant l'absence d'Albus. Il lui raconta son apprentissage, sa découverte du monde moldu, son boulot chez Paul, les soirées avec Teddy, la recherche de l'appartement. Tout ce qui avait ponctué les dernières semaines de Sirius fut abordé.

Ils y passèrent toute la nuit, se retrouvant enfin après une longue absence.

* * *

Albus était heureux de retrouver sa ville, ses amis et surtout Sirius. Bien qu'il ait côtoyé Sirius qu'une semaine avant son départ, le brun lui avait manqué. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec, le rejoignant à son travail après avoir fini le sien. Il avait appris à connaître Paul qu'il appréciait, et avec qui il rigolait. En un mot Albus était heureux depuis son retour à Londres, et voir que Sirius commençait à se créer sa vie le rassurant et le combler d'autant plus.

Albus venait de finir un article pour le journal du sur-lendemain et avait enfin fini sa journée, comme tous les soirs de la semaine depuis son retour la semaine précédente, il alla au café de Paul. Il fut étonné de voir Sirius devant le café fermé. Lui adressant un sourire il s'approcha de lui pour le saluer.

« Pourquoi le café est fermé ?

\- Bonjour Albus, oui je vais bien et toi ? Sourit Sirius devant le manque de politesse de son ami

\- Désolé Sirius, mais je suis étonné de ne pas te voir en plein travail.

\- Paul me laisse une soirée de congé, il m'a dit ça tout à l'heure.

\- Super ! Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je veux que tu me montres ce que c'est les 'consoles de jeux', je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, mais ça a l'air drôle !

\- Pas de problème. On va chez moi alors.

\- Tu nous fais transplaner. Ça ira plus vite. »

Sirius passa directement ses mains autour d'Albus, attendant que ce dernier les emmenât dans son salon, ce qu'il fit avec le sourire. Depuis son retour Albus avait remarqué un changement de comportement de la part de Sirius qui était devenu beaucoup plus tactile avec lui. Ce qu'il ne le gênait pas du tout.

Une fois arrivée, les deux hommes s'installèrent près de l'autre dans le canapé et Albus apprit à Sirius à quoi servait les consoles. Et ces jeux plurent à Sirius qui ils jouèrent un long moment, riant ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sirius se plaigne d'avoir faim.

Albus alla donc préparer le repas avec l'aide de Sirius, qui à son étonnement ne râla pas après lors de la préparation. Les deux amis étaient ensemble, sans parler l'ambiance était calme et reposante et il appréciait tous deux ce moment.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu, c'était étrange sans toi. Fit Sirius

\- Étrange ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment dire, mais il me manquait quelque chose.

\- Tu sais, tu peux dire, que je te manquais. Sourit Albus

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et c'était plus que ça. Tu es là depuis mon arrivée, tu m'as tout montré, expliqué. Alors dès que je faisais quelque chose je pensais à toi. Je me disais que j'avais hâte de te montrer ce que j'étais en train de construire. Et ça me frustrait tellement que tu ne sois pas présent. »

Albus sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de Sirius le prenant dans ses bras. Sirius quant à lui posa ses mains sur celle d'Albus et leva la tête pour voir son ami. C'était la première fois que Potter faisait un geste de ce type envers lui et Sirius n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il sentait que sa relation avec Albus était en train de prendre une autre tournure. Il vit Albus se pencher vers lui pour lui donner un baiser mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la cheminée.

Albus se décala aussitôt de Sirius et se dirigea vers le salon pour y trouver Teddy. Les deux amis, qui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis le départ d'Albus pour son travail, étaient heureux de se retrouver. Teddy était parti en vacances peu avant le retour d'Albus n'avait pu le voir à ce moment-là.

« Salut, je dérange ? fit Teddy

\- Non ! Je suis content de te voir ! » répondit Albus

Sirius était plus que déstabilisé et frustré, pourquoi Teddy était arrivé à ce moment précis. C'était en soupirant qu'il rejoignit ses deux amis qu'il trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Albus tenant Teddy contre lui. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux et de se dire que quelques secondes avant c'était lui que tenait Albus.

« Albus arrête de m'étouffer ! Je sais que tu aimes bien faire des câlins à tes amis et que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment mais quand même. Laisse-moi respirer ! »

Albus rigola et ne fit pas attention à Sirius qui s'était figé. Albus faisait des câlins à ses amis, alors dans la cuisine ce n'était qu'un câlin amical, conclu Sirius. Il pensa s'être imaginé des choses de la part d'Albus et se dit que l'arrivée de Teddy n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il aurait embrassé Albus si personne ne les avait dérangés mettant en péril son amitié avec Albus.

Laissant les amis seuls, il retourna dans la cuisine le cœur lourd continuer la préparation du repas. Mais rapidement les deux autres virent le retrouver et l'aider. Ils passèrent la soirée à trois, Teddy et Albus riant ensemble des anecdotes sur les vacances du métamorphe. Mais Sirius n'avait plus l'envie, il partit tôt laissant les deux se retrouver.

* * *

A suivre…


	11. Premiers pas

Le lendemain de cette soirée était un samedi, Sirius et Paul étaient les seuls à travailler et Teddy et Albus avaient tous deux décidés de les rejoindre le matin pour leur tenir compagnie. Le premier à arriver fut Teddy, personne n'était encore présent dans le café, hormis les deux y travaillant. Chose tout à fait normal pour un samedi matin.

Il s'installa comme à son habitude au comptoir en face de Paul et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Albus n'est pas là ?

\- Nan, il va venir ? s'enquit Sirius

\- Oui ! On a prévu de passer la journée avec vous. Surprise !

\- C'est super, Sirius va encore être distrait à cause de la présence d'Albus. Sourit Paul qui adorait taquiner Sirius

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu veux que je te rappelle les deux plateaux que tu as fait tomber il y a quelques jours.

\- On m'a bousculé !

\- Que des excuses.

\- Si c'est comme ça je te boude toute la journée, fit Sirius en tournant le dos à Paul qui se mit à rire, Teddy aide moi. Je n'en peux plus ! »

Le métamorphe sourit face à cette scène plus que commune pour lui. Paul et Sirius passaient leur temps à provoquer le second, quand ce n'était pas l'un c'était l'autre qui le taquinait sur n'importe quel sujet. Et ces 'joutes' se finissaient toujours en rire, aucun des deux n'étant sérieux.

« Viens dans mes bras Sirius, tu as besoin de réconfort !

\- Oui tellement ! Je suis outré par le comportement de Paul. »

C'est ainsi que les trouvant Albus, les trois rigolant et Sirius dans les bras de Teddy, ce qui étonna le jeune Potter. Teddy n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, bien au contraire et le voir avec quelqu'un dans les bras était extrêmement rare.

La journée se passa bien, les quatre amis rigolèrent, parlèrent ensemble, tous étaient de bonne humeur et l'ambiance du café s'en ressentait. Tout le monde souriait, rigolait, c'était une bonne journée. Mais une observation ne réjouissait pas Albus, il vit tout au long de la journée Teddy et Sirius proche l'un de l'autre. Un fort sentiment de jaloux s'était immiscé en lui à cette constatation.

Pourtant les deux amis ne faisaient rien de spéciale, mais voir Sirius aussi proche d'un autre rendait malade Albus qui prit sur lui. Il n'allait pas faire une scène à Sirius, il n'en avait pas le droit et elle ne serait pas justifiable. Teddy et Sirius étaient devenus amis pendant son absence, il devait s'y faire. Chose compliquée quand Sirius se trouve être plus proche du métamorphe que du fils Potter.

La fin de journée arriva vite et les amis durent se séparer, Teddy restant avec Paul au café, Albus rentrant chez lui et Sirius se dirigeant à la maison Potter Rogue. Harry l'avait invité à dîner comme chaque semaine. Le filleul voulait savoir tout de l'avancée de la vie et voulait les informations actuelles sur la vie de son parrain.

Le repas se passa bien, comme à chaque fois. Chacun racontant sa semaine, mais lorsque Severus les quitta, Harry se permit de questionner son parrain sur son état d'esprit. Sirius ne semblait pas dans son assiette ce qui inquiétait Harry.

« Raconte. Tu as l'air triste.

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Juste maussade.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Harry

\- Je crois que je craque sur un mec.

\- Oui Albus, dit Harry, sûr de lui faisant rougir Sirius

\- Hein, non, comment ?

\- Dès que tu l'as vu, il y a eu un truc. Il y a une connexion entre vous. Alors quel est le problème ?

\- C'est une connexion à sens unique. »

Harry eut du mal à retenir un rire, que son parrain était empoté, tout comme son fils. Ces deux-là c'était bien trouvés.

« Je ne pense pas. Albus ressent comme toi. Il a eu cette petite chose qui s'est déclenché près de toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Il se comporte avec moi comme avec les autres.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je ne veux pas moi !

\- Bouge-toi. Agît, tu es un griffondor non ? Alors agît comme tel.

\- Mais…

\- Ne te trouve pas d'excuse, vas-y, séduit le. Et ne dit pas à Severus que je t'encourage, comme tu peux le penser, il n'est pas trop pour ton rapprochement avec Albus.

\- Toi tu l'es ? Je veux dire, ça va être assez étrange comme situation, ton parrain veut sortir avec ton fils quand même.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce qui compte à fin c'est qu'Albus soit heureux, et avec toi je suis certain que ça sera le cas. Et plus niveau étrange on n'est plus à ça près. Sourit Harry.

Sirius reparti plein avec plein de courage et de détermination de chez Harry, il allait conquérir le cœur d'Albus et ce dès ce soir. Harry regarda Sirius partir le sourire aux lèvres, son parrain n'avait pas changé.

« Tu sais que ça ne me plait pas, fit Severus.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Albus sera heureux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Avec un ex prisonnier d'Azkaban

\- Qui a été enfermé à tort.

\- Mais enfermé quand même.

\- Il est parfait pour Albus.

\- Il est un ex tolar venant d'une des familles les plus ignobles du monde sorcier. Son code génétique doit être immonde, je te rappelle que ses parents étaient cousins. Ce n'est pas forcement bon pour la descendance d'Albus.

\- Albus n'aime pas les enfants, il n'en voudra jamais. Et Sirius est un homme qui a donné par deux fois sa vie pour sa famille. Il protégera Albus.

\- Black est un inconscient, harceleur et métaphoriquement trop vieux pour notre fils.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi. Il fait tout pour les gens qu'il aime.

\- Comme les mafieux, et tu sais où ils finissent, en prison. Tient comme Black. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, son mari serait toujours de mauvaise foi, surtout lorsque ça concernait un membre des maraudeurs.

* * *

Sirius s'était décidé, il n'était pas sorti trop tard de chez son filleul et alla directement retrouver Albus. Il toqua à la porte et attendit devant patiemment. Al' ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir la porte, ne cachant pas sa surprise de voir Sirius sur le pas de sa porte.

« Salut !

\- Salut, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'ai juste envie que l'on aille se balader. Il fait encore bon autant en profiter.

\- Euh… Si tu veux. »

Albus suivit Sirius dans les rues de Londres. Le noble emmena le second dans ses endroits préférés. Il laissa les lieux touristiques pour montrer à Albus les lieux qu'il aimait le plus dans la ville. Il avait découvert ses lieux lors de l'absence d'Albus. Ses balades l'avaient conduit à connaître la ville plus que tout. Et il en faisait profiter son ami.

Il l'emmena dans divers parc, avenue, rue tout en discutant avec son homologue. Il adorait ses longues discussions, apprendre à connaitre Albus. Le découvrir était toujours un plaisir, découvrir le moindre petit détail d'Albus était une source de bonheur.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher d'un coup ?

\- J'avais envie. Et puis, c'est toujours agréable d'être tous les deux.

\- Tu n'avais jamais eu cette envie avant.

\- Il y a une première fois à tous, sourit Sirius, suis-moi, je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu vas adorer. »

Sirius prit la main d'Albus et l'emmena à travers les rues de Londres, il voulait le conduire dans un bar qu'il avait trouvé non loin du café de Paul. Ce bar était un lieu où Albus allait se sentir à l'aise, Sirius en était sûr. Bien que l'entrée soit difficile à trouver et dans une ruelle peu avenante, une fois à l'intérieur l'ambiance était parfaite. Une musique rock était jouée par différents groupes sur scène. Tous les clients étaient tranquilles, Sirius n'avait jamais vu une seule dispute. Lorsque l'on entrait dans cet endroit, une atmosphère de vacances envahissait tous les clients.

Sirius avait adoré cet endroit pour cela, mais aussi dû au fait que les groupes reprenaient ce qu'ils appelaient 'les anciennes musiques rock' qui correspondaient aux chansons qu'il écoutait avec James et Remus. Entendre ces sons familiers le remplissait d'une chaleur bienfaisante et cette sensation était que peu de fois présente dans sa nouvelle vie. Seuls les moments avec Albus le faisaient se sentir chez lui.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques rues du bar lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le café de Paul, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet en voyant ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Des ambulances venaient de quitter les lieux, et ils purent voir les pompiers ainsi que les policiers sur place. Mais plus étonnant, des aurors étaient présents face au bâtiment qui était autrefois le café de Paul.

Il ne restait plus rien, un feu avait visiblement consumé le café, mais seulement le café. Sirius et Albus surent de suite qu'un feu sorcier avait causé les dégâts. Seul un feu de ce type pouvait s'arrêter si nettement et ne toucher qu'une cible. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent directement vers les deux aurors, s'inquiétant pour Teddy et Paul qui étaient peut-être dans le café lors de l'incendie.

« Messieurs, pourquoi les aurors sont sur les lieux ? demanda Albus

\- Il y a eu une altercation entre plusieurs sorciers, c'est donc de notre ressort.

\- Je travaille dans le café qui a brûlé, il y a eu des blesses ? fit Sirius

\- Oui, trois sorciers et un moldu. Les sorciers sont à Sainte Mangouste, et le moldu à l'hôpital le plus proche. C'est le patron.

\- Merde Paul ! Est-ce qu'un certain Teddy Lupin est dans les blessés sorciers ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Merci, on va vous laisser faire votre enquête. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent des aurors, encore plus inquiet pour leurs amis. Qui avait bien pu agresser Teddy ? Parce que les deux hommes étaient certains d'une chose, Teddy ne pouvait être à l'origine de l'altercation. Le métamorphe ne s'énervait jamais, et n'était violent sous aucun prétexte.

« Je vais voir Paul et je te rejoins à sainte Mangouste pour voir Teddy ? Ça te convient ?

\- Tu ne préfères pas aller voir Teddy, ne put s'empêcher de dire Albus, toujours jaloux de la complicité que Sirius entretenait avec Lupin.

\- Quoi, comme tu veux. Mais tu ne connais pas vraiment Paul alors…

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! »

Bien que sachant que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment Albus ne put s'empêcher de faire ces petites remarques. Il ne savait comment prendre le rapprochement entre Sirius et Teddy et il ne faisait qu'y penser. Et même si l'explication était mal venue à ce moment, il en avait besoin. Et il mit de côté les évènements qui venaient de passer

Sirius regarda Albus croisait les bras sur son torse et le regarder, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Al', ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux et que tu me fais une petite crise maintenant.

\- Je… euh. Fit Albus fait lâcher un petit rire à Sirius

\- T'es con. »

Sirius lança un petit sourire à Albus avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, chaste. Juste pour montrer à Albus qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter de Teddy, qu'il avait une tout autre place dans le cœur de Black. Mais Sirius lui, n'avait pas oublier que deux de leurs amis étaient actuellement à l'hôpital. Il fit alors un pas en arrière souriant à Albus avant de transplaner à l'abris des regards dans une ruelle près de l'hôpital où se situait Paul.

Il alla directement à l'accueil de l'hôpital qui lui dit que Paul était aux urgences et on le conduisit auprès de son ami. Sirius fut soulagé de voir que Paul avait quelques blessures sur le bras très léger et que aucune autre blessure n'était à déplorer.

« Paul ! J'ai eu trop peur !

\- TOI ! Tu me dois des explications !

\- Hein sur quoi ?

\- On verra ça après. Dit Paul en fixant le médecin qui s'occupa rapidement de lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls Paul ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps avant de questionner Sirius.

« Vous êtes des putains de sorciers !

\- Euh…

\- N'essaie pas de mentir, j'ai des choses. Des…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des gars sont entrés dans le café, et Teddy m'aidait à faire le service. Il a servi les gars qui ont commencés à dire que son père était un sale loup garou, que Teddy devait en être un aussi. Qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir se balader librement mais être enfermé. Tedd' n'a rien dit et leur a tourné le dos pour me rejoindre et l'un a sorti un morceau de bois et une lumière est allé vers Teddy. Il est tombé par terre et a répliqué. Les gars ont voulu prendre la fuite parce que Teddy était plus fort mais l'un d'eux a lancé un sort qui a brulé mon café. On a rien pu faire pour arrêter ça. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou ! Tout ce que j'ai vu est impossible.

\- Et pourtant ça l'est. Albus, Teddy et moi sommes sorciers. Tout comme les hommes qui vous ont fait chier. Et le père de Teddy était réellement un loup garou mais pas Teddy. Il est juste métamorphe. Mais son père était l'homme le plus intelligeant et doux que je n'ai jamais connus. Ne pense pas aux loups garous des films. C'est différent.

\- Comment tu l'as connu ? Tedd m'a dit qu'il était mort peu après sa naissance.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal. Mais j'ai fait un bon de 40 ans dans le futur à cause d'un… objet magique. Et le père de Teddy était mon meilleur ainsi que le Grand Père d'Albus. La mère de Teddy était ma petite cousine, et le père d'Albus est mon filleul qui est maintenant plus vieux que moi.

\- Oh j'ai mal au crane avec tes conneries. Tu te fous de moi, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Si.

\- Alors montre-moi quelque chose.

\- Le médecin a fini de soigner ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il prit la main de Paul et le fit transplaner directement devant Sainte Mangouste. Il voulait une preuve, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

* * *

A suivre…


	12. FIN

Sirius les avait faits transplaner devant l'hôpital sorcier Sainte Mangouste. La bâtisse en elle-même était peu commune pour un moldu comme Paul mais le patron du café mit quelques minutes à s'en rendre compte. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur la terre ferme que Paul ne put retenir l'envie de vomir qui accompagnait les premiers transplanages. Chose tout à fait normal que ce soit pour un moldu ou un sorcier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

\- Mais putain on est où ? Tu nous as téléporté ! Mon Dieu je deviens fou !

\- Hey, hey, hey, calme toi. Respire. On a transplané devant l'hôpital où est Teddy ?

\- TRANSPLANES ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES !

\- Oh. Paul, calme toi. Ça va aller. On va tout t'expliquer, je te promets, mais là maintenant on doit aller voir Tedd'. Il doit surement avoir besoin de nous. Ok ?

\- Ok, tu as raison. Mais j'ai l'impression de devenir fou ! dit Paul dans un soupire après un temps d'attente

\- J'ai pensé pareil quand j'ai vu vos voitures. »

Sirius amena donc Paul dans la salle d'attente où était Albus, passant à travers divers services. Paul regardait tout autour de lui, les yeux exorbités, pensant de plus en plus qu'il devenait fou. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Albus, celui n'arborait pas un air inquiet, juste las.

« Alors ? demanda Paul, il n'était pas dans un bon état. »

Ignorant la question de Paul, Albus se tourna vers Sirius le regard fermé.

« Que fait il là ?

\- J'ai été obligé de tout lui dire.

\- Tout ?

\- Un peu prés. Bon on veut savoir pour Tedd.

\- Ça va. Ils ont soigné ses blessures et là ils vont s'occuper des sorts qu'il a reçu. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Sérieux ! Mais il avait des blessures partout ! s'exclama Paul

\- La magie fait des miracles. Dit Albus simplement

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aider les non magiques ? Vous pourriez aider tellement de personne !

\- Les moldus, personnes non magiques, ne supporteraient pas une si grande dose de magie en eux. Soigner une éraflure est possible, mais des grosses blessures ça les tuerait.

\- Oh… Ok. On a plus qu'à attendre alors ?

\- C'est ça. »

Les trois hommes attendirent donc un long moment avant qu'un médicomage n'arriva pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur ami. Ils furent tous rassurés de savoir qu'il pourrait sortir dès le lendemain matin. Qu'il devait se reposer cette nuit. Le médicomage leur proposa de voir Teddy un par un et Paul fut le premier à sauter sur l'occasion. Etonnant les deux autres qui ne les pensait pas si proche.

Albus et Sirius étaient donc tous les deux, à attendre en silence. Albus se posant des questions sur le baiser que lui avait donné Sirius un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et Sirius s'amusant de l'air perdu de son ami.

« Ça voulait dire quoi ?

\- De ? demande Sirius sachant très bien de quoi Albus voulait parler

\- Le baiser de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de mal interpréter.

\- C'est quand même rare de mal interpréter un baiser.

\- Sirius ! Réponds-moi !

\- Ok, c'était pour te montrer que je tiens à toi.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Tu étais jaloux de Teddy alors qu'il est juste mon ami, alors que toi. Je veux être plus que ton ami Al'. Je veux être avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que même si je sais que je veux être avec toi, et je pense toi aussi au vu de ta réaction de tout à l'heure, mais je ne veux pas tout précipiter. On s'est réellement côtoyé que quelques semaines.

\- Tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps ?

\- Ouais ! Qu'on se séduise, qu'on ait des rendez-vous normaux. Pas qu'on se jette dessus au bout de deux jours.

\- D'accord, mais je ne suis pas vraiment patient. »

Sirius sourit et prit la main d'Albus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Se disant qu'effectivement, Al' n'était vraiment pas patient, il répondit au baiser passant ses mains dans ses cheveux l'attirant un peu plus à lui.

La patience n'était pas un de ses traits de caractère à lui aussi.

APSB

Quand Paul arriva dans la chambre de Teddy, il le trouva allongé sur son lit, endormi, des bandages recouvrant ses bras et torse, parties du corps ayant été touchées par le feu du café. Il avança le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce pour le placer juste à côté du lit de son ami, s'y installant il regarda Tedd quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

« Salut toi. Fit doucement Paul

\- Tu n'es pas censé être là Paul. Comment…

\- Sirius m'a raconté, et après ce que j'ai vu je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect. Même si avec les explications j'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

\- J'imagine.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai mal partout mais ça aurait pu être pire.

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, quand à l'hôpital les médecins m'ont dit que tu étais dans un autre établissement je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'emmener dans un hôpital qui se situe plus loin. Fit Paul en caressant la main de son ami.

\- Tu n'as du rien comprendre. Se moqua Teddy

\- Hey ! C'est perturbant comme situation ! »

Paul resta quelques minutes avec Teddy, juste le temps de se rendre compte que son ami allait bien et retourna dans la salle d'attente. Il trouva Albus et Sirius toujours les lèvres collées, assis l'un sur l'autre, ce qui le fit rire, depuis le temps que les deux en avaient envie.

« Albus, au lieu d'étouffer Sirius avec ta langue, va voir Teddy ! »

Albus laissa Sirius descendre de ses genoux et sorti directement de la pièce, alla voir l'état du métamorphe. Paul, quant à lui, s'installa à côté de Sirius, lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, fit Paul

\- Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, ton sourire veut tout dire. Au fait tu n'as pas oublié de me dire un truc ?

\- Comme ?

\- Comme le fait que tu sois fort ami avec Teddy alors que je n'en savais rien. Et ne me dis pas non, j'ai bien vu comment tu t'es inquiété pour lui.

\- Ça doit faire, deux ans que je connais Tedd'. Il est venu une fois dans mon café et on est devenu ami.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que Tedd ça mal à l'aise. On est sorti ensemble il y a quelques mois et il m'a quitté, disant que je n'étais qu'un ami pour lui. Alors on est resté pote mais je ne voulais pas que ça le gêne si vous étiez au courant.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu être son ami.

\- Alors vas-y, tente un truc.

\- On a déjà tenté ça n'a pas marché.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, c'est comme ça, laisse-le. C'est son choix. »

Dès le retour d'Albus, Sirius alla à son tour saluer le malade et les trois hommes repartirent, rentrant chacun dans leur appartement.

Teddy rentra rapidement chez lui, dès le lendemain matin, après être allé aux bureaux des aurors. Il devait participer à un interrogatoire concernant l'accident. L'entretien ne dura que peu de temps, les sorciers ayant cherchés Teddy étant connus du service des aurors. En effet, ces hommes se faisaient souvent remarqués dans des manifestations contre l'incorporation des loups garous dans la société sorcière.

Ils étaient ouvertement contre les créatures magiques et ne cessaient de faire part de leurs opinions plus que douteuses. Mais jusqu'alors ils n'avaient jamais osé s'attaquer à une tierce personne, jusqu'à la rencontre avec Teddy.

Ces hommes, comme tout le reste de la population, savaient le rôle qu'avait joué le père de Teddy dans la bataille contre Voldemort, et tous savaient aussi pour sa condition. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à provoquer Teddy, qui stupidement avait réagi.

Teddy était resté deux jours chez lui, à tourner en rond avant de reprendre le boulot, et le cours de sa vie. A un détail près, il évitait Paul le plus possible, il s'en voulait d'avoir conduit à la destruction de la bâtisse et donc du café tant aimé du propriétaire. Le métamorphe faisait son possible avec l'aide des aurors pour commencer la reconstruction du bâtiment. Celui-ci ayant été détruit par des sorciers, le assurances sorcières s'occupaient donc de réparer les dégâts. Mais comme les assurances moldues, elles n'étaient pas le synonyme de la rapidité.

Paul quant à lui ne faisait qu'attendre, Albus et Sirius lui avaient expliqué que rapidement son café allait pouvoir rouvrir, mais l'homme ne supportait pas ne rien faire, et passait ses journées avec Sirius, écoutant les récits que le noble sorcier lui racontait.

Ce n'était donc pas rare, qu'Albus après sa journée de boulot les rejoignait et que les trois amis passaient la soirée ensemble.

La relation entre Sirius et Albus n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, mis à part quelques regards ou quelques remarques, rien n'avait changé. Tous deux attendant que l'autre face un pas vers le second.

Cette soirée était comme toutes les autres, les trois amis étaient assis sur le canapé de Sirius, de la nourriture devant eux, une bière à la main et Paul posant mille et une questions sur le monde magique. Mais pour une fois, Teddy se joignit à eux, arrivant par la cheminée directement dans le salon, face aux trois hommes.

« Un revenant ! Ça fait longtemps mon petit Teddy, fit Sirius.

\- Ça va, pas tant que ça. Fit Teddy en rougissant.

\- Depuis l'accident on a dû te voir trois fois à tout péter.

\- J'étais occupé.

\- Par ton boulot ? demanda Paul

\- Non, je voyais avec les aurors, les assurances sorcières pour avancer les travaux du café. Ils vont s'y mettre demain. D'ici une semaine, tout sera redevenu comme avant.

\- C'est génial ! Tu as géré !

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'ai rien fais ces derniers temps !

\- Bah, on ne sait jamais ! »

Teddy lança un regard noir à Sirius avant de s'assoir avec eux sur le canapé.

« Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Quidditch ! répondit Paul, ça m'intrigue, j'aimerai tellement voir ça ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est physiquement possible pour les attrapeurs de voir une toute petite balle dans un stade entier.

\- C'est tout un art ! Le père d'Albus était un attrapeur extraordinaire.

\- Severus ou Harry ? demanda Teddy

\- Harry ! Severus était batteur et pas très bon, répondit Sirius

\- C'est pas vrai ! Le jour où tu seras objectif concernant mon père ça sera un miracle.

\- C'est objectif, même étant enceint je suis certain qu'Harry est meilleur que Severus et de loin. »

Paul était visiblement décontenancer, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu devant lui.

« J'ai dû mal comprendre, Al' ne peut pas avoir deux pères. »

Les trois autres hommes rigolèrent et Albus passa un bras sur les épaules de Paul lui avouant qu'il avait encore tant de chose à apprendre sur la vie de sorcier, mais qu'un jour ils l'emmèneraient sur le chemin de traverse.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, les quatre amis discutant de tout et de rien, répondant aux questions incessantes de Paul. En fin de soirée ne restaient plus qu'Albus, Sirius et Teddy, Paul étant retourné chez lui. Sirius osa enfin poser les questions qui le torturaient.

« Tedd', depuis quand tu connais Paul ?

\- 2 ans.

\- Et tu es resté combien de temps avec ?

\- 11 mois. Et pour répondre à ta question suivante, oui je l'ai quitté à cause de la magie. J'avais tellement peur qui me rejette à cause de ce que j'étais que j'ai préféré y mettre un terme avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégât.

\- C'est con, fit Albus, on voit bien que Paul est hyper ouvert.

\- Al', c'est différent quand c'est ton copain en face de toi et que tu dois lui annoncer que sa réalité n'est pas la seule qui existe, lui dire que ce qu'il pensait vrai en étant petit est faux et surtout que je ne suis pas comme lui. On a bien vu ce que ça pouvait donner.

\- Comment ça ? fit Sirius.

\- Un de mes ex m'a quitté à cause de ça, j'ai dû lui lancer un oubliette pour qu'il ne dévoile pas le secret. Fit Albus.

\- Tu as vraiment pas eu de bol avec tes copains quand même ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius qui reçut un coussin sur la tête.

\- Sérieusement Teddy, n'écoute pas l'autre juste là, dit Albus en désignant Sirius, maintenant qu'il sait, tu vas faire quoi ? Parce que pour moi il t'aime toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. »

SBAP

En ce vendredi après-midi Sirius venait à peine de se réveiller. Il avait parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Albus et Teddy et était bien content de ne pas travailler pour pouvoir récupérer, contrairement aux deux autres qui devaient être en forme dès le début de journée. Il s'étira dans son lit, profitant de la chaleur l'enveloppant, avant de prendre son téléphone portable. Réflexe qu'il avait depuis qu'Albus lui avait montré l'utilité de l'outils.

Sirius sourit en voyant qu'il avait reçu un message d'Albus, son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il lisait les quelques lignes du message.

 _« Salut,_

 _Fais-toi beau, je viens te chercher à 19 h ce soir._

 _Je t'emmène dîner. »_

Sirius répondit aussitôt à Potter, heureux de voir qu'il prenait les choses en mains.

 _« Ne serait-ce pas là notre premier rendez-vous ?_

Il alla prendre le premier repas de sa journée, gardant le téléphone avec lui. Albus lui avait souvent prit la tête parce qu'il oubliait le téléphone dans une autre pièce et qu'il devenait injoignable. Mais Sirius fit bien attention de ne pas mettre le téléphone de côté, ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le jeune Potter de mauvaise humeur.

 _« Ça se pourrait. Je vais en réunion je ne pourrais plus te joindre. A tout à l'heure. Et ne soit pas en retard ! »_

Sirius lâcha un petit rire face à ce dernier message et décida de se préparer. Il n'avait que trois heures devant lui pour se faire présentable et ce n'était pas de trop.

Deux heures cinquante plus tard, Sirius s'installa dans son canapé. Il avait trouvé la tenue parfaite, ni trop décontractée, ni trop habillée. Elle le mettait en valeur sans trop en faire. Il était certain de plaire à Albus.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Toquant à la porte de l'appartement de Sirius à 19h tapantes, il fit preuve d'une ponctualité impressionnante et surtout peu courante pour le retardataire qu'il était. Sirius ouvrit la porte un sourire aux lèvres, Albus avait lui aussi fait un effort sur sa tenue et il était à tomber.

« Wow.

\- Merci, j'ai un peu galéré à trouver quelque chose de convenable.

\- Je parlais du fait que tu sois à l'heure. J'en suis choqué ! » sourit Sirius

Albus le fusilla du regard avant que Sirius passât une main sur ses hanches, l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

« Mais je dois avouer que tu es superbe.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Sourit Al'.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- A l'entre deux. Tu vas voir c'est top ! »

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Albus ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un restaurant, moldu ou sorcier, portant ce nom.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la devanture du restaurant, Sirius fut d'abord soulagé, le restaurant avait l'air top. L'ambiance chaleureuse devait être plaisante. Mais il était perplexe, n'arrivant pas à savoir si le restaurant en face de lui était moldu ou non.

Albus entra sans se poser de question, entrant Sirius à une table. Le jeune Potter arborait un grand sourire, visiblement heureux de ce premier rendez-vous qui s'était fait désirer.

« C'est moldu ? demande Sirius

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de dire oui, mais je sens de la magie ici.

\- C'est le premier restaurant mixte de Londres. Il y a trois cartes, une moldue, une mixte et une sorcière. La mixte est un mélange des deux autres.

\- C'est… C'est génial ! Je suis toujours en train de me plaindre que je ne peux pas tout avoir en même temps. Mais comment font-ils pour que les moldus ne se rendent compte de rien. Nos plans ne ressemblent en rien au leur.

\- Sorts de confusion sur tout le monde. Vérifie, tu as beau regarder n'importe quelle assiette en dehors de notre table tu vois toujours la même chose.

\- C'est prodigieux ! »

Les deux hommes commandèrent donc des entrées, plats et desserts dans la carte mixte. Voulant profiter de tous les choix possibles. L'atmosphère de la pièce était envoûtante, reposante, Sirius se doutait que certains sorts ou potions devaient être éparpillés dans la pièce pour qu'il se sente si bien. Mais étonnamment ça l'importait peu, la seule chose qui comptait lors de cette soirée était le sourire constent que lui envoyait Albus.

Le repas fut long, les deux hommes n'avaient pas envie que la soirée se termine et ils faisaient tout pour rallonger le repas. Au point où les serveurs durent les renvoyer du restaurant, celui devant fermer à cause de l'heure tardive. Tous deux devant la porte du lieu les ayant accueillies lors de cette soirée, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de l'autre.

C'était étonnant, jamais ce ne fut comme ça entre eux, ils étaient toujours exubérant, à rire fortement dans n'importe quel moment. Et les voir si calme, si doux était plus que rare.

La soirée avait été parfaite, au moment de l'entrée Albus avait raconté sa journée, son job le passionné et il pouvait en parler pendant des heures, pour le plaisir de Sirius qui adorait entendre le journaliste s'enthousiasmer pour tout ce qui concernait son boulot. Le plat principal fut le terrain d'une conversation sur leurs amis, Teddy et Paul, ils devaient absolument les aider, les deux devaient se retrouver. Au moment du dessert, Sirius parla de sa nouvelle vie, de son évolution depuis son retour, de ses objectifs de ses envies. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il parlait aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments, et il était heureux d'en parler à Albus. Il le comprenait, sans le juger, et c'était tout ce que Sirius demandait.

Alors les deux hommes n'avaient pas envie que cette soirée se termine, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Albus fini par demander à Sirius de le raccompagner chez lui, ce que le noble accepta sans réfléchir.

Le restaurant n'était qu'à quelques rues de la maison familiale des Black et le retour leur paru très court, trop. Le nouveau moment de silence se déroula, avant qu'Albus, passât sa main sur la joue droite de Sirius, déposant un baiser sur l'autre joue, Sirius en profitant pour passer ses bras autour d'Albus, le tenant contre lui.

« C'était super, fit Al'

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

\- Hey ! Mais tu me prends pour quoi ! Je ne suis pas un mec facile ! Tu vas ramer pour me mettre dans ton lit mon coco.

\- Moi je suis totalement un mec facile, tu peux me mettre dans ton lit quand tu veux. Fit Sirius faisant pouffer Albus.

\- Dans ce cas je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Ce serait te frustrer. »

Albus avança son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius, faisant sourire ce dernier qui répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser Albus ne mit pas longtemps à l'amener dans la maison. Passant la nuit avec.

APSB

« Harry ! Regarde-moi ça ! »

Harry soupira en arrivant dans la petite cuisine de leur appartement de Poudlard, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien rendre son mari d'une humeur si agréable.

« Que ce passe-t'il mon sevy ?

\- Regarde par toi-même ! »

Harry soupira de nouveau, il aurait dû se douter que cette colère était le fruit d'un geste de son parrain. Il regarda le journal que lui tendait son mari pour y voir Sirius et Albus en photo devant la maison des Black s'embrassant. Harry lâcha un rire, il attendait à bien pire, son mari allait devoir s'y habituer. Il était certain que ce n'était pas la dernière photo du nouveau couple qui allait faire la première page.

APSB

Au même moment un autre couple était aussi en train de regarder la photo, peu surpris de la voir en couverture de magasine.

« Enfin, ils ont mis un moment.

\- Enfin, tu peux parler mais nous c'est pareil.

\- Il faudra leur dire qu'on s'est remis ensemble.

\- Oh oui, sinon ils vont être chiant. » Fit Teddy à Paul en souriant.

APSB

Sirius était assis dans la cuisine en train de boire un café, regardant Albus préparer le petit déjeuner. Black préférait laisser cette tâche à Potter, pour le bonheur de son propre estomac. Il sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Parce que je suis bien.

\- Oh ça me fait penser à un truc. »

Sirius vit Albus partir rapidement et revenir. Un dossier à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quand je suis parti pour le boulot il y a quelques semaines j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre et j'étais près d'un ventre de recherche magique. J'en ai profité pour demander quelques informations sur les voiles.

\- Et ?

\- Même eux ne savent pas pourquoi certain voile rejette des personnes mais ils ont découvert une chose importante.

\- Qui est ?

\- Les sorciers rejetaient ont toujours eu une bien meilleure vie que celle avant le voie. Comme si le voile attendait une période propice pour son hôte. Enfin tout est détaillé dans le dossier mais en gros c'est ça, tu vas avoir une belle vie.

\- Elle l'est déjà Al'. »

Sirius sourit et attira son petit ami à lui, lui déposant un baiser se sentant enfin à sa place.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Merci à tous les commentaires, suivis ou favoris. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir votre intérêt!

À la prochaine ! :)


End file.
